Changing Katara's Mind
by T.Pizzle50.GK
Summary: This is my first fan fic ever so please read and review and tell me what you think because i need to know what I should fix and what is great! It's Zutara and its about Katara getting kidnapped and Zuko's need to constantly protect her. If you have any suggestions please review! I love those kinds of things! Thank you very much!
1. Chapter 1-Fire and Ice

Zutara Love Story 333

Chapter 1:

Setting: Western Air Temple

Characters: Zuko, Katara, Toph, Aang, Sokka

"Aang, you need a lot of work. And I do mean A LOT!" Zuko said as he shot a fireball at the bald monk. It was nice to be accepted into the Gaang.

Aang put out the fire ball with his air bending. "That's not fair! I just started yesterday! You said you would go easy on me today!"

Zuko rolled his eyes and relaxed. "Aang take a break. Go meditate and focus on your breathing. I'm going inside to take a nap. Come get me when lunch is ready," Zuko said walking back into the air temple.

"What do you think you're doing?" Katara yelled as Zuko walked through the door.

"Going to my room to take a nap." Katara always pissed Zuko off. She was so frustrating, all she would do was question him and yell at him. Sometimes he wished she would just leave him alone for once.

"Um, no. I wanted to know why you were throwing fireballs at Aang! Today is his second day of fire bending and you're already beating him up with tough trainings!" Katara really was trying to get onto Zuko's bad side today.

"Look peasant, I don't need you bitching at me every time you see me. He has only two months until Sozen's Comet arrives and he doesn't know shit! I spent time with him yesterday and a full hour today working on stances and breathing. He is out there now meditating. I threw one fire ball at him and he used a different element to put it out. I have a lot of work to do with him, but I'm giving him the rest of the day off if he meditates till lunch." Zuko hated yelling and he hated being mad. He doesn't understand why she has to be a bitch to him the moment he walks by her.

"Whatever. Just go take your stupid nap. I don't believe you and I never will. You betrayed me once I don't need you betraying everybody else too." Katara turned and walked away. _Finally the bitch is gone. She needs to really get over herself._ Zuko thought. He stormed off to his room and slammed the door. He fell onto his bed and fell asleep.

Zuko woke up to the sound of pots and pans hitting the ground. "Dammit," he said aloud. He went to the kitchen to see what was going on. Katara was on the floor picking up two pots that had fallen to the ground. She bended the water that was in them and put it back in one of the pots. "You okay?" Zuko asked in a semi-annoyed way. Katara turned around and shrugged.

"I'm okay, just a small burn on my hand. Nothing bad." She said as she took some water to heal her hand. "You can leave now. It's going to be a lot longer till lunch is ready." She glared at Zuko.

"Well I have nothing better to do since you woke me up from my nap!" He started to raise his voice in frustration. "So since me waking up is your fault I'm going to sit here and watch you make lunch and bother you until you apologize," Zuko said sitting in a barstool in front of the counter. He was pissed and cranky that she hadn't been careful. If she just watched what she was doing he could have taken a longer nap.

Katara glared at Zuko. She would kill him if he wasn't Aang's fire bending teacher. She despised Zuko in every way possible. She turned around and grabbed another pot out of the cabinet. She set it on the stove. "Do you mind?" She said nodding to the stove. Zuko rolled his eyes and lighted the stove from where he was sitting with just a wave of his hand. "Thanks."

"Hm," Zuko said nodding his head in response. He just wanted her to make lunch so he could leave. He could leave then if he wanted to but he wanted to watch Katara get frustrated with him watching her. He knew she hated him and he knew it bugged her for him to even look at her. Sokka, Aang, and Toph came running in.

"Katara! I'm Hungry, feed me!" Sokka said as he sat down next to Zuko. Zuko just buried his head in his hands in annoyance. Sokka was annoying but he was a lot better to be around then that bitch Katara.

"Sokka calm down, I'm almost done I just have to wait for this water to boil." Katara looked over at the pot. It was boiling. _Thanks Zuko._ She thought. It was annoying to her that he could heat things up faster since he was a fire bender. No it pissed her off because he _was_ a fire bender. "Well lunch is ready."

"Great I'm starving." Sokka and Toph said at the same time. They acted like they were never fed.

Katara put the soup into five bowls and handed one to everybody. She even handed one to Zuko who seemed to care less about anything that was going on. Zuko took the bowl and headed off to his room to think. He didn't want to stay around to listen to these people's stupid stories. He couldn't really connect with them because he really didn't care.

Katara watched Zuko leave. She really didn't care where he went as long as he didn't come back till dinner or never. He had to come back eventually though. For Aang, who else would teach Aang fire bending?

She listened as Aang talked about his life a hundred years ago and what the monks were like and how he became the avatar. His stories were always the best to listen to because well he was mysterious and different. She also heard all of Sokka's jokes and stories, and Toph just doesn't care.

Zuko decided he would go fire bend because he needed something to do to keep him entertained and nobody else was going to do it for him. He also needed to practice. He has gotten a little rusty since he left the Fire Nation and Aang wouldn't get better if he had a crappy fire bending teacher. He took his shirt off and started practicing his stances_. It felt good to practice again. _ He thought as he started to shoot fire out of his hands into midair. He loved fire the way it looked the way it felt. It was just relaxing and a great stress reliever. Zuko sat on the ground to meditate. Now this was his favorite part. Peace and Quiet.

"ZUKO!" Zuko's eyes opened. "ZUKO!" The voice yelled again. It was Sokka. Zuko rolled his eyes and got up and put his shirt back on and decided to walk towards where the shouting was coming from. He walked up to Sokka. "Oh, there you are! I have been looking for you. It's time for dinner! Katara said she wouldn't serve us until I came and got you. After dinner she wants to talk to you." Zuko didn't realize how long he had been gone. It was already sunset and it was getting late. He walked inside next to Sokka and sat down with the rest of the Gaang. Katara glared at him as she handed him and Sokka a bowl. "Hey that's not fair you already gave everyone else their dinner! I thought you said we all had to wait until Zuko got here!"

"Sokka, we waited and waited and you guys never showed up until just now. The food was starting to get cold!" Katara said in her usual frustrated, annoyed voice when Zuko was around. Between the two of them no one knows who hates the other more.

Sokka and Zuko ate fast because the rest of the Gaang was already finished eating and getting ready to go sit by the fire and tell stories. After they finished eating they went over by the fire and Zuko sat in between Toph and Aang, and Sokka sat between Katara and Toph. Tonight was Zuko's turn to tell a story and Toph talked him into talking about a couple of his attempts to capture the Avatar but failed. He told one story about how Admiral Zhao blew up his boat and he told another story about what he did between the Northern Water Tribe and Ba Sing Se. He told his story on why he cut off all of his hair and why he chose to stay in the Earth kingdom. Katara got tired of listening to Zuko's stupid stories so she went outside to practice her water bending. She stripped down to her underclothes and decided to get in the water about waist high deep and practice making her water whip stronger. That was always her strength; she could take anyone out with it. It made her feel in control.

Back inside by the fire Zuko got done telling his story and Sokka started sharing one of his hunting trips stories. Zuko was tired and decided he would go for a little walk and maybe find Katara because she was supposed to talk to him about something according to Sokka. He went outside and decided he would go by the bath where he thought might be a good place to water bend. He took his time getting there and as soon as he got there Katara was already bending the water out of her underclothes. Zuko walked over. "What do you want?" She snapped at him.

"Sokka told me you wanted to talk after dinner and you walked away. I kind of want to talk about something as well. We always fight and you seem to just always hate me and I want to get along with you for Aang." He said as calmly as possible to her as he could.

Katara looked at Zuko and sighed. "You're right; we should get along with each other for Aang. So, what is your plan? For us to stop fighting?"

"Well, we won't ever stop fighting because that is just what we do, and we always seem to find a way to piss each other off. But, maybe we could make a truce by finding out what pisses both of us off."

"Well, you piss me off a lot. Usually when you treat Aang like a kid."

"Well you piss me off when you yell at me just to yell."

"You have a temper!" She started to raise her voice.

"So do you! You're always yelling at someone whether it's Sokka or I. Mostly me. You can be a real bitch when it comes to me. And, you won't even tell me why."

"You never asked!"

"Well how 'bout now? Katara, why do you hate me? Why do you yell at me when you see me?"

"I hate you because you betrayed me at Ba Sing Se! You and I, we have something in common. You made me feel like I wasn't alone. You had lost your mother too. I thought you were actually going to help us. I thought you had changed. But, you didn't, you took sides with your sister and killed Aang! I was the first to trust you, and you betrayed me!" She started yelling tears running down her face.

"I was and idiot back then! I did change. But Azula promised me that my father would accept me back home if I killed the Avatar. All I cared about was my honor, but my destiny now is to help train Aang to defeat my father. I just want you to forgive me and trust me again! You're the only one that hasn't accepted me into the group." Zuko started yelling at Katara, but she would just yell back.

"I am never going to forgive you! I am never going to trust you!" Katara screamed. Zuko had never seen some one cry as much as she did.

"You know what; I don't give a fuck anymore! I don't need your forgiveness!" Katara stormed off holding her head in her hands. Zuko didn't know where she was going but he didn't care. He was going to go back inside to go to bed.


	2. Chapter 2-Taken

**Zutara Love Story**

**Chapter 2: Taken**

**New Characters: Ozan and Zhao Jr.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar: The Last Airbender**

Katara was pissed that Zuko would say that to her. All he did was lie. _I was an idiot back then. _His words replayed in her head over and over. _You've always been an idiot, Zuko. You always will be._ She thought. He really knew how to piss her off.

Katara walked for what seemed like forever. She was obviously in the part of the temple that she has never visited before. She kept walking until she found a fountain. It wasn't the same fountain in her part of the temple, it was bigger. She decided she would sit and meditate for a while to calm herself down. She closed her eyes and let all of her thoughts sink into the back of her head. She concentrated on her breathing and she could feel herself calming down.

Katara felt an arm wrap around her waist and a hand cover her mouth. Her eyes shot open. The person that grabbed her was a man in his late twenties. He had a huge grin on his face. Katara looked terrified.

"My, my, my look what I caught today." The man said picking up Katara who was struggling. She could feel the heat radiating off of his body. _Obviously, Fire Nation._ Katara thought. She wished should could break through his grip and run away or at least call for help, but he held her tight. "Well pretty lady, I know you want to get away from me. I won't hurt you, well as long as you don't struggle like you are now, and I really don't want to hurt that pretty little face of yours."

Katara's eyes pleaded for the man to let go. He wouldn't. He brought her into a dark room with no window. The man called out a name, a familiar name. "Zhao! Get your ass over here and help me tie this bitch up!" Zhao? She knew that name but from where? She didn't have time to think; another set of hands grabbed ahold of her wrists and started to tie them up. Then they did the same with her feet. Her eyes started to water. She wanted to get out of there. She wanted someone to come save her. She wanted anything but this!

The man released her waist. "Put something in her mouth so she won't scream." The man let go of her mouth and the second set of hands stuffed something in her mouth. She wasn't going to scream not now. She just wanted to find a way out.

The man that captured her lit a candle. She could barely see his physical features but he was tall and muscular. She obviously wouldn't be able to take him. The man lit a few more candles lighting up the room she could now see every physical feature he had. His golden eyes, dark brown hair, pale skin, flushed cheeks (obviously from struggling to hold onto Katara). The other set of hands was a boy. Not much older than she was, a year at the most. He wasn't as muscular as the older one but he was still built. He looked a lot like the older man just smaller. She wondered if they were brothers.

"Let me tell you this, princess. You are to do as I say or there will be consequences. And, by the looks of it, you are a water bender so you probably wouldn't like the consequences." He looked her up and down and lifted her chin up with his index finger. She turned her head so she wouldn't have to look at him. "Ooh, feisty. I'm going to try and figure you out by asking you questions. You will nod your head yes or no, got it?" Katara nodded. "Good, but first I will start out by telling you a little about myself."

Katara was scared. No, she was terrified. Tears started to run down her cheeks. The man wiped the edge of his thumb across her cheek to wipe away the tears. "Don't cry, it'll be okay. I won't hurt you; too bad. Anyways, my name is Ozan and this is my baby brother Zhao the second. We are both fire benders. We have been living in this temple for about five years. I am twenty-five years old and Zhao is sixteen. Our mother died giving birth to our little sister Ming, who died in a house fire six years ago. Our father was killed during the Northern Water Tribe raid. You might know him as Admiral Zhao." Ozan kept ranting about his life, but Katara stopped listening. She remembered the story Zuko told about what happened with him and Zhao. He blew up Zuko's ship, but Zuko snuck onto Zhao's ship and pretended to be a guard.

"Now, it's your turn." Ozan said pointing at Katara. She just nodded in hopes the questions wouldn't be hard. "So let's start out with where you are from. Hmm, how about the Northern Water Tribe?" Katara shook her head. The man look disappointed. "How about the Southern Water Tribe?" Katara nodded her head and started to cry again. "Now, now don't cry because I don't like when pretty girls cry." She nodded.

"You're very pretty, do you have a boyfriend?" The younger boy asked. Katara just shook her head.

"No? Well then this should get very interesting." Ozan said giving Katara a kiss on the cheek. "Are you a virgin?" Katara nodded and started to cry again. She knew he would try to rape her, and the thought terrified her. "I SAID STOP CRYING!" The man yelled hitting Katara across the face knocking her to the floor. "Now, where were we? Ah, yes you are a virgin." The man picked Katara off of the floor and sat her down on the bed. "Zhao, you should leave this young girl and me for a little talk." Zhao left the room. Katara kind of hoped that he wouldn't leave. She was scared of Ozan and she didn't want to get hurt.

Ozan shoved Katara onto her back on the bed. He was very forceful and this made Katara even more scared of him. "I told you to stop crying, and you disobeyed me. I don't like to be disobeyed. So we are going to do something. You are to not speak or struggle if you do I will hurt you." Ozan stood over Katara like a tower. He grinned at her as he untied her feet and took out whatever was in her mouth. He sat down on the bed next to her rubbing his hand up and down on her arm. He leaned over and started to kiss her on the mouth. She didn't like this and resisted. "God dammit, I told you to not disobey me!" Ozan said raising his hand to slap her.

"Wait!" Katara yelled. She just broke another rule. Ozan dropped his hand and looked at her. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to. Please don't hurt me." Katara begged.

"Okay, just this time." Ozan said as he leaned down to kiss her again. She didn't resist this time. He stuck his tongue forcefully into her mouth. She wanted to spit him out, but she couldn't take another hit to the face. Ozan started touching Katara all over her body. He broke the kiss just long enough to ask a question. "Tell me your name." He said in between breaths. As he waited for her to answer back he started kissing her neck.

"Katara," was all she said. Ozan started to suck on her neck making her whimper. Ozan liked hearing those kinds of sounds. It made him feel in control. He sucked on it harder until a hickey started to form.

"Oh, Katara." Ozan said as he grabbed one of her breasts.

The door opened. "Ozan! Stop! She is an innocent little girl." Katara was relieved.

"I told you to leave!" Ozan started to raise his voice as he got up off of Katara.

"She is too young for you to be raping her! Why don't you go outside and practice your fire bending. I'll keep an eye on her." Zhao looked at the helpless Katara, but she only had a terrified look on her face.

"Fine, I need to cool off any way." Ozan said walking out the door.

"Are you okay?" Zhao asked taking a seat next to Katara. She just nodded her head. "You can speak freely around me. I don't intend to hurt you unless you hurt me."

"Okay," Katara said quietly.

"I'm sorry about my brother. Things get a little lonely around here."

"It's okay, I think I would have rather him hurt me then rape me."

Zhao looked at Katara in the eyes. He hated seeing girls that have been hurt. "Trust me you would rather be dead." He laughed. Katara laughed with him.

"Thank you, for coming in when you did. I really appreciate it."

"Don't thank me. I tied you up." Zhao looked down. "So your name is Katara?" Katara nodded.

"That's a pretty name."

"Why did you kidnap me?"

"I didn't like the idea when my brother brought you in here, but my brother likes to put fear into people. He would have hurt you and raped you either way if I didn't come in."

"I shouldn't have left home. It's just this guy pisses me off so much that he made me cry." Katara started to tear up.

"Hey don't let him get to your head. Why did he make you cry?"

"He betrayed me. I trusted him and he betrayed me. I thought he had changed but he didn't. He expects me to accept him now after what he did and I just can't." Katara started crying. She sat up and put her head in her hands that were still tied up.

Zhao got up and sat next to Katara on the bed. He put his hand on her back. "How did he betray you?"

Katara looked up at Zhao. "He made me feel like I wasn't alone, that I didn't have to hurt anymore, and that I could trust him. Then he turned around and killed my friend, but since I'm a water bender I was able to bring him back to life."

"I see why you don't trust him anymore. You don't want him to hurt anyone else." Katara just nodded in response. "Look, I don't want my brother to hurt you, but if he does there is no way for me to stop him. I'm not a strong fire bender like he is. He is just like our father. My sister was the one that cared for everything. Just like our mother. She couldn't bend anything she did her best to fight with swords but there wasn't much she could do."

"How old was your sister when she died?" Katara asked looking up at Zhao.

"She was 9. So she would be about your age now."

Katara was sad for Zhao. He lost just about everything: his father, his mother, and his little sister. His brother is all he has left.

"I lost my mother too. The fire nation took her away from me and killed her. They thought she was the last water bender of our tribe and they killed her. She couldn't even bend water. She stood up for me because she didn't want me to get hurt. She left me with my father, my brother, and my grandmother. After she died my father went off to war and I didn't see him for nine years."

Katara began to cry. Zhao wiped away a tear and untied her hands and hugged her. Katara wrapped her hands around Zhao's neck and wept in his shoulder. He just rubbed her back until she calmed down. Zhao smelled good. He radiated the same warmth that Zuko had radiated during their fights, except somehow Zhao's heat was different. It was more comforting. Zuko's was aggressive.

"I'm so sorry Katara. I wish I could –," Ozan came rushing through the door before Zhao could finish what he was saying. Zhao had let go of Katara and started tying her wrists back up.

"What do you think you're doing? This is my prisoner so leave! If you interrupt us again, I won't hesitate to kill her!" Ozan had started yelling in frustration as Zhao had got up to leave. He left quickly with his head down. "Now you," Ozan said pointing at Katara. "I am going to make your life a living hell!" He grabbed the ropes and tied Katara's wrists and ankles up, tight. He then shoved a piece of cloth in her mouth. Tears stared to fall from Katara's eyes. It wouldn't matter now if she cried or not. Ozan would hurt her either way.

Ozan raised his hand and backhanded Katara across her right cheek. She could feel the burning sensation he had left. _Oh, no he is using fire. He is going to kill me._ Katara was terrified of the thought. She wished there was something she could do to get out of there. Ozan grabbed Katara's throat and shoved her against the wall. She could barely breathe.

"Now, listen to me peasant! I don't care what Zhao thinks he will be able to do, but I will eventually kill you, but not after having some fun first." Katara let out a slight cry hoping that someone will come to her rescue. No one did. Ozan threw her to the ground. She hit the concrete floor with a thud. Ozan kicked her in the stomach making her spit out the piece of cloth. "I'm not saying the kind of fun that we were having earlier, I mean the kind of torture." Katara started whimpering. She looked up at Ozan; she could see the fire in his eyes. She could see his desire to kill her. He smiled down at her and left the room. He left her lying on the floor helpless.

She could hear Ozan outside the room talking with someone. It was Zhao. "If you go in there and try to help her. I will kill her tonight and there would be no chance for her to live another week." She couldn't hear what Zhao said. If he said anything, but she would never know.

Katara was in a lot of pain. She was dizzy. She felt herself black out.

Katara woke to yelling in the hall. She still had pain all over her body. The room was still lit up by candle light and she was still on the floor. She sat up and noticed some other burns on her body. They were on her arms, legs, hands, and stomach. Most of them were second degree burns. Except for the one on her stomach, that one was a third degree burn.

Zhao came in holding a tray of rice. "Hey, you're awake. You have been out for about three days. I thought you might like some rice." Katara nodded. Zhao started to feed her the rice with a spoon. She wanted to get out of there or at least have Ozan kill her.

"Kill me," a slight whisper escaped her lips.

"What? No, I can't. I won't and Ozan would kill me for killing you because you are his prisoner. And, don't say that around him or he will torture you longer," Zhao said as he kept feeding Katara the rice.

The rice was gross. It was stale and dry. It had obviously been sitting out for a day or two. "Thank you, for helping me." Katara said in between bites.

After she finished eating Zhao stood up. "Ozan will come in, in a few minutes," He said walking out the door.

After the door shut Katara pulled on her hands to see if she could get them loose, but the rope was too tight on her wrists and it started to give her blisters on her wrists. Katara gave up. A few minutes later Ozan walked in.

"Well, I guess someone decided to wake up," he said as he walked up to Katara. "Did you see what I did to you while you were asleep? I was hoping it would wake you up so we could have even more fun, but it didn't." Ozan grabbed Katara by the rope that tied her wrists together. He pulled her up on to her feet. She just noticed that they were untied. They must have untied them while she was asleep. "We are going outside today." Ozan said as he pulled her through the door of the room. They walked by Zhao, he mouthed, "Good luck," to her as they walked by.

Once outside Katara noticed some things that she didn't notice when she first came here. There was a forest not too far from the temple. The trees were tall and below the leaves was dark as night.

"You are to go into the forest and hide. I will give you thirty seconds to run as fast as you can through the woods and hide. If I find you I keep you, if I can't find you then you can leave. Just to warn you," Ozan leaned in close. "I have found every girl I sent in there." Ozan smiled and untied Katara.

Katara stood there stunned. "W-when can I go?" She stuttered.

"When I start counting." Ozan turned around and closed his eyes. Kind of like a little kid playing hide and seek. "One, two, three…"

Katara turned and ran into the forest. She ran as fast as she could, ducking under tree branches, jumping over fallen trees, and zigzagging through all of the trees. She stopped behind a huge tree and looked up. It was gigantic, so she decided she would climb it. There were a few branches that were close to the base of the tree. She grabbed a hold of the branch that was closest to her. It was just above her head so she grabbed onto it and pulled herself on top of it. Most of the branches were like this but they got closer together as she went up the tree. She was getting tired around the third branch so she stopped to take a breath. As she stopped she heard someone yell.

"Ready or not here I come! I will find you peasant!" It was Ozan and her thirty seconds were up. She looked down and she was barely fifteen feet off the ground. She took a deep breath and grabbed a hold of the branch above her and kept climbing. She got to the tenth branch and stopped. _This is high enough I think._ She thought as she stopped to take a breather. She looked down and she heard grunting as Ozan came closer to the tree that she was in. She had to be at least fifty feet off of the ground so maybe he won't see her. That's when she saw him. Ozan was jogging. He stopped right under the tree she was in. She watched him look around. She held her breath hoping he wouldn't look up. He didn't. Ozan caught his breath and decided he would go in a different direction then he came from.

After a few minutes Katara decided she would get down from the tree and run in the opposite direction that Ozan went. Once she hit the bottom. She heard some rustling in a bush behind her. She turned around to see what it was and a rabbit jumped out of the bush. She sighed and turned to run.

Katara sprinted as fast as she could through the forest. She was running so fast that she didn't see the man standing in front of her. She slammed into him, hard. She fell to the ground and looked up. It was Ozan. "Found you!" Ozan grinned. Katara tried to get up and run away but before she could turn and run Ozan grabbed her wrists. "Don't think about leaving." His grip on her got tighter and she started to feel the heat. He was burning her wrists. Ozan dragged Katara back to the temple. He threw her in her room. He didn't even tie her up.

Later, Zhao came in. "I'm sorry Katara. For how long you two were out there, I thought you might have actually made it. Just to warn you it's going to get worse from here. I suggest you don't do anything stupid and get some sleep." Zhao hugged Katara. He truly felt bad for her. He tucked Katara into bed and kissed her forehead. "Good night," he said leaving the room and closing the door behind him.

Katara lied awake for what seemed like an eternity. She couldn't fall asleep, she only thought of every way that Ozan could kill her. She knew that he wouldn't kill her for a while because he wanted to see her suffer. She wished she never left her part of the temples. She might not have liked Zuko but she felt safe. She would rather be having a fight with Zuko then be here. All of this thinking made Katara's eyes droopy. She could feel herself get extremely tired. Zhao did say to get a good night sleep. Katara finally fell asleep.

Katara woke from a burning sensation on her right calf. She opened her eyes and looked to see what it was. "Good morning, sweetheart," Ozan said with a grin.

"W-what day is it," Katara said rubbing her eyes. Ozan didn't move from his position on her bed, but he did take his hand off of her leg.

Ozan rubbed the back of his neck with his hand. "It's been four days since I captured you." Ozan sighed. "I still haven't figured out what to do with you yet. You haven't screamed out for help. You didn't run away last night. You haven't even tried to fight me yet."

"Well you could let me go, maybe." Ozan gave Katara a dirty look. "Or not, whatever is good for me."

Ozan laughed. _Somebody is in a good mood today. Maybe I'll get off the hook today._ Katara thought. "Okay, I'll make you a deal. If you make me breakfast, I'll take you outside to water bend and then maybe we can spar. If you win you can leave. If I win I get to keep you."

"You sure like to make a lot of deals don't you? It's a deal. By the way, you seem like you're in a really good mood today. Do you mind if I ask why?"

"Well today is my birthday. I turn twenty-six today. How old are you Katara?"

"I'm fifteen, and happy birthday!" Katara did something that surprised both her and Ozan. She jumped up and wrapped her arms around his neck. Katara pulled away shocked. "Ozan, I-I'm so sorry, I didn't mean – " Ozan cut her off.

"Don't it's okay; just go make me some breakfast." Ozan turned and walked out the door. Katara followed him out the door. "Where do you think you are going?" Ozan turned and looked at her with a confused look on his face. "You're supposed to be going to the kitchen to make me breakfast."

"I don' know where the kitchen is. I haven't gotten out that much since five days ago."  
"Oh right, just turn around and take that first right and go down that hallway it's the third door on your left. Zhao should be in there. He usually makes our food."

Katara turned and walked down the hall that Ozan told her to go down. She counted three doors on the left. She opened it and saw Zhao in front of the counter cutting fruits. "Hey," Katara said as Zhao looked up.

"Hey, what are you doing out here?" Zhao gave Katara a confused look.

"Ozan made me a deal. If I make him breakfast he will take me outside so I can water bend and then he said we could spar. If I win I get to go home, if he wins he keeps me." Katara said as she walked up to Zhao. "So what do you have to make breakfast?"

"We have some rice in the cupboards, and I'm cutting up some fruit. So you really think that he will keep the deal? You really trust him?"

"I don't trust him, and I don't trust you. But, he said I could go home if I beat him. I just want to go home." Katara said as she searched through the cupboards looking for rice.

"Here," Zhao said reaching into a cupboard pulling out some rice. He handed Katara the rice and turned on the stove. "I can't believe that you trust that he is going to keep his promise."

"You didn't."

Zhao looked at Katara. "What do you mean?"

"You said you would protect me if you could."

"I said if I could. But, I can't, I told you Ozan is more powerful than me. I never promised you anything." Zhao was getting angry. Katara could tell. All he did was make it worse for her. She hated him.

"All you did was tell me good luck! Ozan would have killed me sooner if you didn't tell me not to run away! I would have but I didn't because you said it would just get worse if I did! Ozan told me there is no reason to kill me yet! I swear you want to see me be tortured don't you?" Katara started screaming at Zhao. It felt like one of her fights with Zuko.

Zhao's hand reached up and slapped Katara so hard along her face that she fell to the ground. Katara got back up quietly and went back to work. She had to finish making Ozan his breakfast. She wiped away a tear when Ozan came in. "Mmmm, smells good Katara." Ozan came and sat down at the counter. Katara turned around and served him some rice and fruit. "What happened to your face? You have a black eye." Ozan got out of his chair and came over to Katara.

He wiped away a tear as Katara spoke. "Zhao – " Katara could barely speak, she didn't know what to say.

"What? Zhao did this to you? Did he hit you? You need some ice." Ozan ran his finger over her left eye where the bruise was. Katara winced. He could tell she was in pain.

Ozan turned to Zhao who was calmly eating rice in the corner of the kitchen. He walked over to Zhao and put his hand around Zhao's neck. "What did you do to Katara? I told you, you weren't allowed to hurt her in any manner!"

"She started it! She was yelling at me! She deserved it! She is a little bitch."

"I don't care what she said to you or did to you. You don't touch her! If I ever catch you hurting her again, I will end your life with no hesitation!" Ozan let go of Zhao and went back to the counter to get his bowl of rice. "Common Katara we are going outside. Can you heal youself?" Katara nodded. Ozan grabbed her hand and they walked outside to the fountain. He sat down on the edge of the fountain and started eating his rice again.

Katara sat next to Ozan. "Why do you stand up for me when he hurts me even though you hurt me to? Why does Zhao doing it make a difference?"

"Katara, I may hurt you, but you are still special to me. When he touches you it breaks my trust with him. I kidnapped you because when I saw you meditating on this fountain here, I felt how hurt you were. How frustrated you were. I kidnapped you because your hurt made me feel something." Ozan grabbed Katara's hand and held it.

"So you enjoy watching someone be in pain when you cause it, but when other people cause it you get mad and hurt. You feel betrayed?" Ozan nodded. "Then why did you pick me because someone else caused my pain when you found me here?"

"I picked you because I knew you were a fighter and you would try to stay alive as long as possible. And, the way you were torn up by whatever caused your pain that night made me feel alive. I have never seen a girl like you, with such bravery. I knew you would want to die after all of this. But, you still have hope and that is why I make deals with you. To give you hope on surviving. To give you hope that your friends will find you before I kill you."

"Wait, so you want them to find me?"

Ozan looked up to the sky and down to the ground and back at Katara before he answered. "No, well I don't know. If they find you they can have you. If they don't I keep you."

Katara laughed. "You sure do like making those kinds of deals, don't you?"

Ozan laughed with Katara. "They're the best kind of deals to make!" Ozan sat down his bowl. "So are you going to heal that black eye?" Ozan touched it and Katara winced.

"Oh yeah, I forgot." Katara bended some water out of the fountain and made a glowing blue glove around her hand and held it up to her eye. Her black eye disappeared in seconds.

"Wow, that's really cool how you can do that, sometimes I wish I was a water bender."

"Thanks. I like water bending but sometimes fire is beautiful." Katara laughed. "So do I get to practice my water bending before we spar?" Katara looked down and realized she was still in her underclothes from when she was water bending four nights ago.

"Yeah, you can practice. I have to go inside for a little while before we spar anyway." Ozan picked up his bowl and walked inside. He was practically giving her the chance to run away.

_I can do it. I think he wants to me to go. _Katara waited about five minutes to make sure he didn't come back. She waited. She saw nothing. She had to remember the way that she came that night before Ozan captured her. _I don't remember coming through the forest, so I didn't come that way._ The other way it is. Katara looked around to make sure there was nobody around before she sprinted in the opposite direction of the forest. Katara looked behind her. Nobody was following her. She kept running.

Katara was finally recognizing some of her surroundings. She kept running. She was still far away from the temple that the Gaang was staying at. She really hoped that they had tried to come find her. She couldn't wait to see Aang, Toph, Sokka, Momo, Appa, and even Zuko. She was so lost into her thoughts that she didn't even see the figure standing in front of her. She hit him with such a hard blow that it knocked her out.

**That's the end of Chapter 2: Taken**

**Author's Note:**

** This chapter was really long and I felt like it was going nowhere so I decided that I was going to end it here with a cliff hanger so that it will make you want to know who she ran into! Haha and you won't find out for another two chapters. MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHA. I love being a writer. Just to warn you it will be a couple weeks until I upload chapters three and four because I have finals next week and I am going to wait for people to review so I know people are reading! **


	3. Chapter 3-Finding Katara

Chapter 3: Finding Katara

Characters: Zuko, Toph, Sokka, Aang, Momo, Appa

Setting: Western Air Temple

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: Last Airbender

"Zuko! Wake up!" Zuko's eyes slowly opened. Sokka was shaking him. "Where is Katara? She wasn't in her room last night or this morning."

Sokka had a worried look on his face and Zuko shot up in a sitting position. "Wait, you just said Katara didn't come in last night?" Sokka nodded and Zuko gave him a confused look. "We got into another fight last night. She walked away crying. I thought she just went for a walk. Maybe she is in a different part of the temple." Zuko got up and looked at Sokka who this time gave Zuko the confused look.

"Aang and Toph already searched everywhere that she might be, every fountain in close proximity. I thought maybe that she was with you or something, but I guess I was wrong." Sokka was concerned for his sister. Zuko could tell he wouldn't know what to do if he lost his sister.

"I'll help you guys look, but she probably just went for a long walk. If we can't find her by tomorrow then we must make a plan to find her." Zuko started to pace around the room. "Let's go check where we had our fight last night. Maybe there is a clue there to where she might be."

Sokka followed Zuko out of the room and into courtyard where there was a huge fountain for bathing in. "This is where you guys had a fight? Why do you two fight so much?" Sokka looked like he was going to burst into tears. He didn't want to lose his sister. Zuko had a pang of guilt for letting Katara leave. "What did you say to her that made her cry?" Sokka then turned to Zuko who jumped in surprise not expecting a question like that.

"It was more like what she said to me. I asked her why she hated me and she brought back memories from Ba Sing Se and it upset her to think about it. I asked her for forgiveness but she wouldn't give it to me so I yelled at her saying that I didn't need it and she stormed off in that direction." Zuko said pointing north. He looked down to the guilt took over his body. It was his fault that Katara was missing.

"Zuko its okay we will find her. I know we will, if she was captured…" Sokka trailed off. Zuko looked up at him waiting for him to finish. "She is strong and I know that she will fight until she can get back home." That's when the tears started to fall down Sokka's cheeks. Now Zuko really felt bad. This was all his fault.

"Sokka, this is all my fault. I shouldn't have argued with her or made her mad. I should have stopped her before she went too far, I'm really sorry Sokka." Zuko pulled Sokka in and gave him a hug. Sokka cried out for his sister. "I will find her, even if it's the last thing I do."

"This isn't your fault. You didn't know she was going to run away or get captured if she did." _But, she did._ Zuko thought. He knew she was probably being tortured right now. Zuko let go of Sokka and Sokka started to walk away.

"When we find her, I promise I won't let anything happen to her. I will protect her even if I die trying." Sokka turned and gave Zuko a genuine smile.

Zuko went to the room that Katara stayed in. Sokka was right she didn't come in last night. There is no trace of her being her there last night. He looked everywhere in the room: under her bed, on the dresser, in the drawers of the dresser. Nothing, but some clothes and pictures. Zuko picked up one of the pictures. It was a picture of a lady in her twenties and a little girl and a little boy. Zuko smiled. _Katara looks just like her mother._ He thought. He put the picture down and left the room.

Zuko walked down towards the kitchen. When he walked in saw Aang and Toph talking. "Hey guys." Aang and Toph looked up giving Zuko a sincere smile.

"Zuko, how do you plan on finding Katara?" Aang asked getting up to walk over to the stove. "We really need to find her because I don't know how to make food properly."

"That's okay Aang I can do that and I have been thinking of plans all morning." Zuko walked over to where Aang was. He started the stove and put a pot on one of the burners. "After I make breakfast we should go outside and do some training." Zuko opened a cupboard and grabbed some rice. He poured about a of cup of rice and poured another cup of water into the pot.

"Well shouldn't we focus on finding Katara first?" Aang looked at Zuko confused.

Zuko paused. He sighed and kept making breakfast. "Whoever took Katara is powerful and Toph and I won't be able to take him alone. He probably has somebody working for him and they are probably fire benders. The best thing to do is to train you so you know what to do when you come face to face with a fire bender."

"Wh-what? Someone took my sister?" Zuko looked up. Sokka was standing in the door of the kitchen crying again. "How do you know someone took her?"

"If someone didn't take her she would be home by now, but as you can see she's not here. Whoever took her is obviously powerful because Katara is a powerful bender herself she would have been able to take anyone out. This person also has an accomplice working with him because she can't take down two at once. We need to train before we find her because we won't be able to fight off who ever took her." Zuko looked back down at the rice. He could feel the tears at the back of his eyes. He was going to kill whoever took Katara. He was going to make sure they was going to suffer.

"Zuko," Zuko looked up at Toph. "You're right. Whoever took Katara is powerful and we will hunt him down and kill him if we have to. Twinkle toes you better eat fast so you can get some fire bending training done. Then Zuko and I will think of a plan."

"Well breakfast is ready," Zuko said as he walked over to a cupboard to grab four bowls. He spooned some rice into each bowl and handed a bowl to everyone. "Eat up." Zuko patted Sokka on the back as he handed him a bowl of rice.

"Thanks Zuko. I think you've earned my trust." Sokka said as he walked out of the kitchen with his bowl. Zuko smiled after him. He gained someone's trust and that felt good. Zuko sat next to Aang and Toph on the floor next to the fireplace. They only had a fire at night when it was a bit chilly.

"What do you think they are doing to Katara right now?" Aang asked swallowing his food. He looked very concerned.

"Well if they are like my sister they will probably torture her to find out where your whereabouts are. If they aren't like my sister then I don't know what they are doing to her. It's probably something sick though." Zuko wanted to throw up at the thought that someone would rape Katara for no apparent reason.

"Why would someone want to hurt Katara? She is the nicest most caring person I have ever known." Aang looked down at his empty bowl. He didn't know what to think really about the whole situation.

"Aang I don't know either. She cares about everything. Now about everyone I'm not so sure about that one." That comment made all of them laugh a little.

"Zuko, she may dislike the fact that you betrayed her but she still cares for you. If she didn't care for you she wouldn't make your food." Toph gave Zuko a smile.

"Well I guess I better go do the dishes." Zuko got up and everyone gave him their bowls. He walked over to the sink and put the bowls in the sink. He looked at the bowls and decided he would just do them later. He walked over to Aang. "Alright get ready for a hard day of work. I'm going to push you hard today."

Aang grunted but he obeyed. He wanted to find Katara as fast as he can but he has to get his training done first. "So what are we going to work on today, Sufi Hot man?"

Zuko laughed. "We are going to work on a lot of stuff today. First let's start with breathing and meditation." Zuko and Aang walked outside and left Toph lying on the floor who decided after the boys walked out that she was going to take a nap.

Zuko and Aang came back inside. Aang flopped down next to Toph who was now awake. The sun was starting to set outside. Sokka came in just in time to ask what was for dinner. "Hey guys, did you realize that we didn't have lunch? I'm starving, by the way Aang how did training go today?"

"It went really well. Zuko says that I am improving very fast. He says I should master fire bending in no time." Aang smiled at Zuko.

"Sorry, Sokka we got carried away with training. We can make a big dinner if you want. After dinner Toph and I will plan out Katara's rescue by how fast Aang is learning fire bending we will be able to find her by the end of the week." Zuko said smiling towards Sokka. _If she is still alive._ Zuko thought. He really hoped Katara was still alive when they find her. Zuko walked into the kitchen and started cooking some rice. He found some fruits after Aang and him we done training for the day. As the rice was cooking he started to cut up some rice.

"Zuko, since when did you learn to cook?" Sokka said walking up behind Zuko.

"It's a recipe my mother taught me before she left. Would you like some tea as well? My uncle made lots of different kinds of tea. I can make at least one kind. He gave me the recipe back in Ba Sing Se." Zuko got out a little tea pot and set it on the stove.

"Zuko, are you making us all of this?" Aang came and stood by Sokka. They both had the same confused look on their faces.

"Well I want to make it up to you guys. I feel bad that Katara is gone. I don't know what I'll do if we can't find her." Toph came up behind Zuko. She just patted his back and walked away.

"Thank you very much Zuko, but again it's not your fault that Katara is gone." Sokka said sitting in a barstool at the counter. The tea was screaming at Zuko as he took it off the stove and poured two cups of tea for Sokka and Aang.

"It's not as good at my uncle's, but it's tea." Zuko turned back to the fruit and rice. The rice was done cooking so he put it into four bowls like he did that morning. He topped it off with the cut fruit. He handed Sokka and Aang a bowl, and grabbed two bowls and head off to go find Toph.

"It looks really good Zuko." Aang said making Zuko turn around. Zuko looked at the young monk who was smiling at him. He returned the smile and turned and walked away.

Zuko found Toph sitting in his room. "Here is your dinner, Toph." Zuko handed Toph a bowl and sat next to her on his bed.

"Sokka is right. It's not your fault that Katara is gone." Toph said taking a big bite of the rice and fruit.

"I know, but we are going to find her. And, when we do I'm not letting her out of my sight." Zuko said smiling at Toph. Then he frowned because he remembered she is blind.

"Even when she goes to the bathroom?" Toph laughed. Zuko laughed with her. "Well anyways how do you plan on rescuing her?"

"Well after training with Aang he gave me a map of the temple. It's really big and there are even more temples if you head north. We are about two miles away from the farthest temple and then there is a forest beyond that. Maybe if we head that way we would be able to find Katara. Her kidnapper wouldn't have gone very far unless they have something like Appa to take them somewhere." Zuko explained everything as he took bites in between sentences. He had the map out and pointed to everything even though Toph couldn't see, but he kept talking and Toph kept listening.

Eventually Toph gave Zuko an idea. "I think we should head towards the forest. We could get there in a few hours by foot. She might be there because wasn't that the way you said she went?"

Zuko looked up at Toph. She was right, that was the way that Katara stormed off to. "I never told you that."

"I know I was listening in on you and Sokka." Zuko wasn't surprised. "I think we should go look around the fountain tomorrow to see if she left anything. Anyways its late and I'm tired so good night."

"Good night Toph." Zuko said rolling up the map as Toph left his room. Toph left her bowl in his room so he decided he would take the dishes down to the kitchen and clean them up a bit.

When he got to the kitchen there was a lot more cleaning that had to be done. He did the dishes and he put them back in the cupboards. He washed the counters and the stove. He swept and mopped the floor. "Yep that's pretty clean." Zuko said to himself. He was proud of himself. He still wasn't sleepy after all that cleaning. He decided he would go outside to the fountain where he and Katara had their last fight. He sat down on the fountain edge. He looked around.

At the bottom of the fountain there was something blue. It was a necklace. "Katara's necklace!" Zuko yelled. He reached at the bottom of the fountain and grabbed it. He looked around to find more possessions of Katara's. He found her blue dress she always wears. "Katara didn't even bother to put her clothes back on." Zuko was still talking to himself. _Great now she really is going to be raped!_ Zuko's thoughts made him tear up. Everyone was asleep so he sat back down on the edge of the fountain and put his head on his hands and cried.

He couldn't believe he could let Katara run away like that. _That bastard is going to die!_ Zuko's eyes were finally getting droopy. He decided to go back in with Katara's things and go to bed.

The next few days went by quickly. With Aang sparring with Zuko all day. Toph earth bending all day and Sokka hunting all day. It made the days go by with a breeze. The four all got up in the morning ate breakfast, did their thing, and be back for dinner. After dinner they told stories and planned for Katara's rescue.

The morning of the fourth day that Katara was gone Zuko woke up earlier than he usually did and went outside to meditate. He didn't bother to make breakfast because it wasn't his turn to make it. _Today's the day._ He said to himself. He was ready to find Katara. He was ready to apologize to her and hug her and just see her again.

Zuko was anxious. The sun was just starting to rise when he decided to give up on meditating. He started to walk off into the direction he thought Katara had gone. He didn't want to wait till later with the rest of Gaang because they would just slow him down.

He walked for what seemed like forever. He still couldn't see the forest, but he found another fountain. He looked up to the sky by the looks of where the sun was everyone was probably awake. He turned around and decided he would start walking back to the temple that the Gaang stayed in.

That's when he heard it. He stopped dead in his tracks. He could hear it like it was right behind him. He listened carefully. It was running, someone was running at him. When he decided to turn around and see what it was, it hit him and he fell to the ground. "Katara," was all that escaped his lips.

**A/N: Yep, that's what I'm ending it with… Anyways I hope you like it! It was kind of a filler chapter but who cares? I don't! Please review I only got one review from my last two chapters and it makes me sad. I'm not going to upload my next chapter unless I get at least five reviews total! Thank you, thank you, and thank you! It's going to be really hard for me to not upload my fourth chapter because I'm really excited! **


	4. Chapter 4- Killing Ozan

**Chapter 4: Killing Ozan**

**Characters: Zuko, Katara, Aang, Toph, Sokka, Zhao and Ozan**

**Setting: Western Air Temple**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: Last Airbender**

Katara woke up to a cold breeze. She was wrapped in a blanket in a room she didn't recognize. She rubbed her eyes and looked around. There was a window, a dresser with some pictures lying on the top of the dresser. She looked around for a door. When she found it she got up and walked out. She went down some stairs that lead down a hallway to a couple of doors. She picked the door on the left and walked in.

Katara heard the screaming of a tea pot on a stove. She turned in the direction of the screaming tea pot and she saw a man standing in front of the stove looking very concentrated. When he turned she immediately saw the scar and gasped, "Zuko!" Katara screamed as she ran to hug him around his neck. He was surprised at the gesture, but returned the hug. "How did you find me?" Katara broke the hug to look up at Zuko her eyes started to tear up.

"Katara, you're awake," he said wiping a tear away that fell down her cheek. "How are you? Are you hurt?" Zuko looked at Katara, her body was badly burned some areas.

"Yes, well no. I'm just glad to be back and safe. I was so scared I thought maybe that Ozan had found me and was going to kill me when I woke up. I'm so glad that it was you." Katara hugged Zuko again, and ignored the fact that he didn't answer her question.

"Wait did you just say Ozan? The son of Zhao?" Katara nodded. Zuko pulled away from Katara. He was angry, very angry.

"Zuko, where is everyone?" Zuko turned to look at Katara. He smiled at her. She was beautiful, then he thought she was.

"They are all out and about doing their own thing. Sokka is hunting, Aang and Toph went out to find a new camp. So we are here alone. Just you and me." Katara just nodded in agreement. "You want some tea?"

"Sure, it smells good." Katara smiled at Zuko. "Thank you, for everything."

"You're welcome Katara. Here you go." Zuko said handing Katara a cup of tea. "Let's go outside so you can heal some of your burns."

"Oh, thanks. I forgot I had those." Katara looked down. She looked worse than she thought she did. Her stomach was starting to produce a green puss. _That's not good._ Katara thought. She didn't realize how much pain she was in until Zuko pointed out her burns. "They hurt a lot now that you mention it."

Zuko looked worried. He took Katara's hand and walked outside. Katara sipped her tea as Zuko walked her to the fountain where they had their fight. Katara looked to the ground as they sat down on the fountain's edge. "Zuko I'm sorry for hating you, and pissing you off. I don't hate you." Katara looked up at Zuko. He was shocked. He wasn't expecting this so early. He had totally forgotten to tell her that he was sorry. He had thought of so many things to say to her when he found her but everything went blank.

"Don't be sorry. It's my fault; I hurt you when I shouldn't have. I'm sorry for not being there when Ozan hurt you. I'm going to find him and kill him." Zuko looked at Katara. She had an imprint of a hand mark on her face and a black eye. "What did he do to you?" Zuko said cradling her face in his hand.

"Ozan burned my face when he hit me and it left a scar, and Zhao his little brother punched me in the eye." Katara said closing her eyes at the memory of what happened. "I think I might have some broken ribs also."

Zuko's eyes widened. He was pissed that they hurt Katara like that. Katara put her hand in the water of the fountain. It started to glow as she brought it to her stomach. Soon enough the green puss was gone and all that was left was a nasty scar that looked a lot like Zuko's just on her stomach. "Did he rape you," Zuko's voice was starting to crack he was almost afraid of crying. He looked down at the water. He didn't want to make eye contact with Katara for the fear of crying.

"No, he almost did." Katara started to get into the water of the fountain there was enough water that came up to her knee. She turned around and grabbed Zuko's hand. "Get in the water with me."

Zuko took off his shoes and shirt. He rolled up his pants (which did absolutely nothing for him) and stepped into the water. He took Katara's hand and held it to his face. He looked into her blue eyes. He didn't realize how blue they were till now. He didn't want to let go of Katara. "Katara, I'm never letting you leave my sight. I can't risk you getting hurt again."

Katara smiled. She leaned into Zuko as he let go of her hand. She rested her head on Zuko's chest. He was so muscular, and tall. Zuko wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her in tighter. She leaned in closer now realizing how warm he was. She looked up into his eyes. She smiled. "That's okay; I don't want you to leave."

"Katara! You're awake!" Sokka came running out from who knows where and jumped into the fountain as Zuko let go of Katara so her brother could hug her. "Zuko said you ran into him knocking him over and when he looked at you, you were unconscious from the blow. I'm glad you're okay."

"Thank you Sokka. Where are Aang and Toph?" Katara hugged her brother tight when he just hugged her tighter.

"They were out looking for another place to stay because while we were out and about we saw some Fire Nation," Sokka said looking up at Zuko. "I think it might have been your sister."

Katara let go of Sokka. "So we are leaving?" Sokka nodded. "When?"

"After Sparky kills who ever took you away from us." Toph said coming out of the same nowhere that Sokka came from.

Katara looked down. She was probably going to have to show Zuko where Ozan and Zhao are. She turned to Zuko who looked concerned. "I'm going to have to help you find Ozan and Zhao won't I?" Zuko nodded. He didn't like the idea, but he wouldn't be able to find her without help.

"The plan is Toph, you, and me are going to find them. Sokka and Aang are going to go to the camp that they found with Appa and all of our belongings and after we kill Ozan and Zhao, Sokka and Aang are going to come find us and take us to the new camp."

Katara nodded as she got out of the water. Zuko followed her. His pants were wet but that wasn't a big deal he grabbed his shirt and shoes and then Katara's hand. "We better go get packing." He said leading Katara into the temple to find their rooms. Katara looked back before entering the temple her brother, Toph, and Aang just waved at Katara as she and Zuko walked into the temple.

They walked into Zuko's room. Katara sat down on the bed. She watched him pull a bag out from under his bed. He set it on the bed next to her. He went to the dresser and pulled the two pictures off of the dresser and set them carefully in the bag. "I have something for you." Zuko said as he went back to the dresser and opened a drawer. He pulled out her blue dress and something else she couldn't see. She looked down and realized that she still was in her undergarments.

"Where did you get that?" Katara gave Zuko a confused look as he handed her the dress.

"It was by the fountain where you left it four days ago." He handed her a necklace. It was her mothers. "This was in the fountain. I saved them for you. I thought you might want them back." Katara took the necklace first and put it around her neck as Zuko held up her hair.

"Thank you so much!" She turned and hugged him. She took her dress from him and she put it on. "I totally forgot that I had real clothes to wear." Katara laughed.

She sat back down on the bed as Zuko kept packing his stuff. He put some clothes in the bag and then he tied the bag and threw it over his shoulder. He went to the wall above his bed and grabbed some swords that were hung on the wall like an X. "What are those?"

"They are dao swords. I use them when I don't want people to know that I am a fire bender." Zuko put them together and put them in a sheath and threw them over his back. He grabbed Katara's hand and walked her to her room.

When they stepped foot in her room Zuko made her sit on her bed. He grabbed the bag that was sitting under her bed that she used to put her stuff in. "How did you know that was under there?" Katara asked.

Zuko glanced up at Katara as he set the bag down on the bed. "I was in here a few nights ago when we found out that you were missing." Zuko grabbed the pictures on her dresser and sat them in her bag very carefully. He looked through her drawers and grabbed all the clothes that he could find.

Katara watched him curiously. "It's in the top drawer to the left." Zuko looked up to Katara confused. "My water pouch." Zuko nodded and looked in the drawer. There it is. He handed it to Katara thinking that she might want it. She threw it over her shoulder. "Ready?" She asked. He nodded he threw her bag over her shoulder and grabbed her hand and walked out of the room and down stairs to the kitchen where they were all supposed to meet. "I can carry something." Katara told Zuko.

"No, I can carry everything." Zuko didn't look at Katara. When they got to the kitchen everyone was already there. "Where do you want all of this?" Zuko asked Aang.

"On Appa, he is just outside." The boy's walked outside and Zuko was still holding Katara's hand. Aang jumped up on top of Appa. "Here throw me your things." Zuko threw up Katara's bag first and then his bag. He walked Katara over to the fountain. And they sat down on the edge of it.

"Fill your pouch. You're going to need it." Zuko said pointing to Katara's side where her pouch was hanging.

"Right." Katara bended water into it until it was full. Zuko sat and watched her. She looked up at him. "What?" She asked smiling at him.

"When we go tonight I don't want you to get hurt, so stay behind me and away from Ozan and Zhao. "If I get hurt I want you to leave me there and take Toph and run."

"No, I won't leave you. If I have to I'll die saving you. Just like you would for me." Katara hugged Zuko around his neck and she buried her face into his shoulder as he wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Thank you Katara. But, I have already informed Toph of this and she said she would drag you out if she had to." Katara sighed she had lost this battle with him. She wasn't going to argue because she knew what that was going to end up as.

"Come on Sparky and Sugar Queen we got to go now. If we don't leave now we won't have time to kill Ozan." Toph said walking past them heading towards where Ozan and Zhao were hiding out. Zuko stood up and grabbed Katara's hand. They caught up with Toph and they all walked together towards the temple that was farthest away from them.

It didn't take long to get there only an hour. Katara stopped dead in her tracks when she saw the forest and the fountain. Zuko looked back at her. He could tell she was terrified. "It's going to be okay; I won't let them hurt you." Zuko said rubbing his thumb from his other hand across her cheek. She sighed and walked behind him still holding on to his hand. They didn't have to go inside because Zhao and Ozan came out of the forest talking. When Zhao looked up and saw Katara, Zuko, and Toph he froze and shot his hands up in surrender. Toph quickly noted this and surrounded him with rock like the Di Li did in Ba Sing Se with Iroh. Ozan on the other hand got angry and shot fire at the three of them. Zuko pushed Katara behind him and shielded her and Toph from the fire.

"What do you want?" Ozan shouted. "I let your precious little Katara go!"

"We are here to kill you, what else does it look like?" Toph said mockingly. She picked up some boulders with her bending and threw it at Ozan. He dodged the boulders and shot a wall of fire at them.

Zuko broke the wall of fire before it hit them. He then shot continuous fire balls at Ozan. Ozan blocked each and every one of them but as soon as Zuko was done shooting the fire balls and Ozan was distracted. Earth consumed Ozan's hands and feet so he couldn't move. "I am going to kill you with no mercy. I have no intentions on torturing you like you did to Katara. We will take Zhao prisoner." Zuko walked up to Ozan and put his hand around Ozan's throat.

He was just about to break his neck when Ozan cried out. "No! Wait! I'm sorry. You may kill me but please do not hurt Zhao. He is my baby brother and I don't want him hurt." Zuko nodded and proceeded to break the crying man's neck. He fell limp to the ground.

Zuko turned around to where Katara was standing, or in this case crouching. She had her hands in her lap and her head in her hands. He shoulders were slightly shaking. She was crying. He looked over to Toph who tied Zhao's arms and legs up. Toph looked up at him and gave him a slight smile to show simpathy. He walked over to Katara. "Katara, it's okay. It's all over. All we have to do is wait for Aang and Sokka to come find us with Appa." Zuko had really good timing because after he said that Appa came out from who knows where and landed right next to them.

"Hey, did you take care of Ozan?" Aang said jumping down from Appa.

"Yep, and now we have a prisoner." Toph said earth bending Zhao up on to Appa. Zuko hugged Katara who decided to stand up. He wiped her tears away from her cheeks.

"Come on let's get out of here." He said softly taking her hand and helping her on to Appa. Toph earth bended herself on to Appa and Aang just had to jump. By the time Zuko and Katara were on top of Appa everyone else had already settled in.

Aang sat on Appa's neck holding the reins. Toph sat next to Zhao and Sokka and they talked quietly between themselves. Zuko sat at the back of the saddle by Appa's tail and Katara sat next to him. Zuko wrapped his arm around Katara's shoulder as Appa took off. Katara and Zuko talked the whole ride to the new camp. Every once in a while they would get into an argument that led to getting dirty looks from Sokka. Which ended with Zuko and Katara laughing.

** A/N: Yep that's all that I'm writing for now. You people are mean! Nobody reviews my chapters **** it makes me sad! I wish you guys would. It would make me really happy and people I have been really nice and updating my chapters before what I really say I'm going to do. SO please, please review! I just want to thank those that have reviewed and to that one person that said they would die if I didn't update soon. So I am thanking you whoever you are because you made my day. **


	5. Chapter 5- Katara Tells Zuko

**Chapter 5: Katara Tells Zuko**

**Characters: Zuko, Katara, Aang, Toph, Sokka, Zhao**

**Setting: Ember Island**

**A/N: I decided to skip straight to Ember Island because I didn't know what to do in between **

Zuko jumped off of Appa on to the beach right in front of the old royal beach house. "Aang is everything here?" Zuko asked looking around.

"Yeah, all of our things are inside. There are so many rooms here that we each can have our own!" Aang said jumping off of Appa and running into the house.

"Zuko, why are we staying here? Won't they catch us?" Katara said sliding down on of Appa's legs.

"My family hasn't been here since we were happy, and that was a long time ago." Zuko looked down to the ground. Katara took his hand and he looked up at her. She gave him a generous smile saying that it's okay. Zuko pulled her into a hug. "No one can find us here."

Zuko broke the hug, but held on to Katara's hand. He led her up the beach to the house. "It's so beautiful." Katara said in awe. Zuko looked at her. _Not as beautiful as you._ He thought. When Katara looked at him he gave her a smile. She was truly beautiful. He couldn't take his eyes off her. When Katara looked away and started to drag him into the house he could of swore he saw a dash of pink on her cheeks.

Katara let go of Zuko's hand as she went to pick out her room. Zuko decided that he would pick his old room that he had when they stayed in this house long ago. When he walked in to his old room all of his old emotions came back to him. It never changed. The bed was in the same place and same with the dresser, closet, and book shelf. But, somehow it felt different. He brushed off the feelings that came back to him as he went back to the main room of the house to get his stuff. He picked up his bag and he quickly fled back to his room.

When he got there he unpacked his stuff and set his clothes in the dresser and set his pictures down on top of the dresser. He stuffed the bag into the closet. He took his Dao swords off of his back and set them down leaning against the dresser. He didn't want to do anything with them just yet. He turned around and saw Katara standing in the doorway with her arms crossed. "Hey, you okay?" Zuko said walking up to her.

He noticed that her eyes were puffy and pink like she was crying. "Yeah, I'm fine." Zuko gave Katara a confused look. He knew something was wrong and he was going to get it out of her.

"No you're not. I can tell that you have been crying, what's wrong?" Zuko then touched his hand to the cheek that had the imprint of a hand on it. When he did this tears started to roll down her face again. "Katara-" Zuko started but was soon cut off when Katara interrupted him.

"It's just that when I found my room I sat my stuff down on the bed and went to the mirror. When I saw what I looked like I was terrified. I didn't know I looked this bad. I didn't know that what they did to me was this bad. I don't want this imprint on my face, Zuko." Zuko pulled Katara into a hug. She buried her face into his chest and started to cry. He held on to her tight before speaking again.

"Katara, I'm sorry. You don't deserve this. You don't deserve having that imprint on your face to mark what they did to you. You don't deserve the sadness that those memories bring to you. If I could heal the pain and suffering you went through I would."

"But, you can't. No one can. I will be forever scarred for what they did to me." Katara looked up at Zuko. She saw the worry and concern in his eyes.

"Katara, you will heal eventually, and I will be here to help you through it." Zuko pulled Katara closer to him and he held her tight. He held her so tight that he thought that she might have stopped breathing. Eventually Katara sighed.

"Thank you Zuko, but there is nothing you can do." Katara pulled away and walked out of the room. Zuko stood in shock. _She just needs some time._ He thought to himself. He wished Katara would give him the chance to help her.

Katara went out to the courtyard in the middle of the house where there was a fountain. She sat down at the fountain and started to trace the pattern of the stone, when Toph came in and sat down next to Katara.

"Hey Sugar Queen, you need someone there to help you get through this. Let Sparky help you through this. You can't conceal your feelings about what happened to you. We can all help you through this. Sparky wants to help you most. He doesn't want to see you hurt." Toph gave Katara a small smile.

Katara looked up at Toph. "He doesn't understand or know what happened to me. Toph this is hard to have Zhao in the same building as me knowing that he helped his brother hurt me." Katara looked down to the ground.

"Katara, listen to me. Zuko wants to help you. He wants to understand what you went through. He wants to help you. You have to trust him on that."

Katara looked at Toph with a surprised expression on her face. "You called me Katara."

"Yes, I did but don't get used to it Sugar Queen." Toph punched Katara in the arm. "Cheer up and let Sparky help you. You need to trust him and forgive him. You seemed happy on Appa while you and Sparky were talking." Katara looked up and gave Toph a smile even though she knew Toph couldn't see it.

"Okay, I'll give Zuko a chance to help me, but I'm not ready to forgive him yet." Katara walked away and headed towards her room. She picked the room down the hall from Zuko's. They have to share a bathroom between the two of them. The others picked the other bedrooms on the other side of the house. She unpacked her stuff and set her clothes in the dresser and her pictures on top. She put her bag neatly in the closet and found some extra blankets. She remembered the mirror and she grabbed a blanket. She walked over to the mirror and took it off the wall and put a blanket over the front of it so she wouldn't have to look at it. She went to the bed and climbed on top of it and curled herself in the blankets and drifted off to sleep.

Zuko walked down the hall to the kitchen to find Toph and Aang sitting at a counter eating something. "Hey, guys are we ready to get dinner started?" Zuko asked as they turned around and looked at him with bananas in their mouths. Zuko couldn't help but laugh at the scene.

"H-hey, Zuko." Aang said taking his banana out of his mouth. "We were just about to come get you. We really haven't made dinner because Katara was always the one that made it."

"Well that's fine I can make our dinner like I did while Katara was gone." Zuko said walking over to the stove and turning it on. He looked through all the cupboards before finding some rice and bread. He then walked over to another cupboard getting a pot out. Zuko finally stopped walking around the big kitchen and headed back to the stove to put the rice on one of the burners. As soon as he started to look for a tea pot to start to boil water for tea Katara walked in to the kitchen rubbing her eyes like she just woke up.

"Hey, Katara!" Aang said getting out of his chair to walk outside with Toph.

"Hey Aang." Katara said waving them off. "So, what's for dinner?"

"Just rice and stale bread. Tomorrow we need to go to town to pick up some food if that's alright with you." Zuko said putting the tea pot he found on a different burner.

"Okay, just you and me?" Katara asked walking over to the counter where Aang and Toph were sitting. She sat down on one of the barstools and watched Zuko make dinner. "I don't remember the last time I didn't make food." Zuko just nodded towards Katara as she laughed at the thought.

"So, you have always been the cook for your family?" Zuko asked looking up from the rice.

"Yeah, ever since my mom died I had to take over cooking and cleaning with my grandma." Katara looked down at her hands remembering the memory of her mother's death.

"I'm sorry, Katara that you had to be put through all of that just because you're a woman." Katara's head shot up from Zuko's words. _He called me a woman_. Katara thought.

"Thanks Zuko," Katara said as she got up from her chair to walk over to where Zuko was standing. Zuko smiled at her once he realized she was standing next to him watching him. "So how long have you known to cook?"

"My mother taught me. She gave me a few recipes when she still lived at the palace." Zuko broke his gaze with Katara and started to stare at the pot of rice. "I don't even know if she is still alive or not." Katara gave him a hug from behind in attempt to comfort him. Zuko turned around in Katara's embrace and hugged her back.

"Zuko, I'm sorry for earlier. I know you want to help and protect me but-" Zuko cut her off before she could say anymore.

"Katara, don't apologize I understand it's going to take you a while to get over what happened, but I'll always be here for you, no matter what." Zuko said tightening his grip on Katara.

"Zuko, your rice is burning." Katara said pulling away from him.

"Shit!" Zuko said turning around to face the stove and quickly moving the pot off of the burner as quickly as he could not realizing that he grabbed the wrong part of the pot burning his hands. After setting down the pot he looked over to Katara who had a worried look on her face. When he looked down at his hand he couldn't believe what it looked like. It was bright red and blistering. It had to be a second degree burn. "Ah, Katara do you mind healing my hand?" Zuko looked at Katara with pleading eyes.

Katara laughed. "Sure, Zuko." Katara bended water from the sink and held in her palm and let a glowing glove appear in her hand before she hovered above Zuko's burn. He winced at first but then he finally relaxed. "Better?" Zuko nodded and gave Katara a smile. "Well you didn't burn the rice that bad by the looks of it." Katara smirked at Zuko as he glared at her.

"Whatever Katara," Zuko said turning around and walking over to a cupboard to get out six bowls. When he turned Katara gave him a confused look. "Zhao needs to eat too, Katara."

Katara winced at how easily Zhao's name rolled off of Zuko's lips. "Why? I never got to eat when they captured me."

"I'm not going to treat him the same way he treated you. It's not right and Aang wouldn't let me if I did." Zuko walked over to the rice and started to spoon out the rice evenly between the six bowls. The burnt rice he put in Zhao's bowl. "He can have the bad rice though." He said grinning at Katara who seemed to cheer up a little bit.

Katara sat back down in a bar stool at the counter as Zuko set a bowl in front of her. He sat another bowl right next to hers. "I'll be right back; I need to go give food to the rest of the Gaang." He said taking four bowls out of the kitchen. Katara slowly started to eat her rice. She was trying to pace herself when she realized at how hungry she was from not eating for a full week.

By the time Zuko got back to the kitchen Katara was finished with her rice. "How did it go?" Katara asked when Zuko walked into the room and sat next to her.

"Eh, Zhao ate, but he asked a lot of questions." Zuko shrugged.

"What did he ask?" Katara said curiously as Zuko started to take bites of his rice.

"He was just wondering if you were okay, and what we were going to do with him." Zuko said taking small bites. _Yep, he is defiantly royalty._ Katara thought.

"And, what did you tell him?" Katara didn't want to know the answer but she was curious.

"I told him that it was none of his business what we were going to do with him and if you were okay." Zuko looked up from his bowl to Katara. She was staring at him and quickly looked away again blushing. When Zuko finished his rice he got up to take his bowl over to put it in the sink. "Would you like me to take that?" He asked motioning to Katara's bowl.

"Sure, thank you." Katara handed Zuko her bowl and got up to walk over to the counter with him.

"We should get to bed, it's getting late." Katara looked out the window and saw the darkness. She nodded as Zuko took her hand and led her to her room. Zuko stopped in front of Katara's room. "If you need me I'm right down the hall."

Katara smiled, "Thank you Zuko. Good night."

"Good night Katara." Zuko waited until Katara was in her room and walked down the hall to his room. When he shut the door he walked over to the bed and flopped down on it. He crawled into bed without changing clothes and fell asleep.

_Zuko went out on a walk and found a beautiful waterfall that glistened in the sunlight making tinny rainbows, but that's not what made it beautiful; it was what was in the waterfall that made it beautiful. Katara was in her undergarments trying to do the water whip. _Damn she looked sexy_. Zuko thought. Zuko walked down in the water to where Katara was._

"_Hey," he said rubbing the back of his neck not sure what Katara he is going to get; nice Katara? Or bitchy Katara? _

_Katara smiled at him and glided over to him. "Hey," she said taking his hand and looking up into his golden eyes. "I want to teach you something," she said taking his warm hand in hers and pulling him into the cold water and wrapping her arms around his neck. She leaned in and kissed him. _

"_What do you want to teach me?" he asked against her lips._

"_Language lessons," She said kissing his neck. "The language of love." _

_Zuko smiled. Katara came back up to his lips and started to kiss him again. She stuck her tongue in his mouth and their tongues played back and forth between their mouths. They broke apart to catch their breaths. "Katara," Zuko breathed. She stepped back and Ozan came up behind her and broke her neck. "Katara!" Zuko screamed as Katara fell limp in the water._

"_Next time that would be you," Ozan smiled. _

Zuko woke up sweating and panting. He looked outside and it was still dark. He got up and walked out his bed room door towards the front door. He walked outside in the dark night. He went over to the cliff where he would play when he was a child. When he got there he saw a figure lying in the grass. "Hey," he said. He sat next to the figure and looked up to the stars.

"Couldn't sleep either?" Katara said looking up at Zuko. He shook his head. He looked troubled and Katara could tell. Katara sighed. "Are you okay?" Again Zuko shook his head. She sat up next to him and looked him in the eyes. He looked away from her bright blue eyes that glistened in the moonlight.

"I had a bad dream. It's nothing." Katara pulled his head back so he could look at her. She gave him a look that said, '_Tell me, please.' _Zuko gave in to her pleading look. "It was about you. We found this water fall and all of a sudden Ozan came out of somewhere and killed you and there was nothing I could do to stop him."

Katara gave him a worried look. "It's okay it was just a dream." Katara looked down at the ground. "Can I tell you something, Zuko?" She asked looking up into his eyes.

"Yes anything." Zuko gave her a comforting smile. He sat back on his forearms not taking his eyes off her. She laid down on her back looking up at the stars before she spoke again.

"That night when I stormed off after our fight I found a fountain and sat down and tried meditating to cool off. That's when Ozan grabbed me from behind and brought me into the temple. That's when he called for Zhao to tie me up." Katara's voice broke but she kept talking. "He told Zhao to leave the room so that he and I could 'have fun.'" Katara stopped talking. When Zuko looked at her she was crying. He sat up and looked down at her.

"Katara, you don't have to tell me if you don't want to." Zuko said brushing off the tears that were falling down her cheeks.

"I don't have to, but I want to." Katara held Zuko's hand to her face, she liked the way that he touched her. He was so gentle. "He started to kiss me and I pulled away and that's when he hit me except that one wasn't the one that left the mark on my face. Then when he kissed me again he started to touch me. That's when Zhao burst into the room and yelled at him to get off of me and leave the room. When Ozan came back into the room he hit me so hard that I fell to the ground and he started to kick me in my abdomen which is the reason why I thought my ribs were broken."

Zuko's eyes widened. "Did you heal them?"

"No, it's too late for that." Katara kept talking and Zuko listened intently. He felt bad for Katara and he was determined to help her through what Ozan put her through. He cared for Katara and he wanted to protect her. Eventually she finished. "That's when I ran into you." Katara was now crying. It took everything in her to tell him what Ozan and Zhao did to her. _Maybe he can help me. _Katara thought.

"Katara, are you okay?" Zuko asked the crying Katara. She shook her head. He laid down next to her and pulled her into his arms. She laid her head on his chest and looked up at the stars with him. She felt herself get really sleepy. "Get some sleep." Zuko said brushing Katara's hair away from her face.

"Okay, good night Zuko." Katara fell asleep on Zuko's chest wrapped up in his arms. Zuko eventually fell asleep with Katara outside on the cliff that they were lying on.

**Thanks for reading! Please review! Yeah, I know this was kind of cheesy but I need to know what to do next! I would love some advice and stuff like that! Oh by the way Katara trusts Zuko now she just won't admit it yet. That will come up in a different chapter. Maybe. Anyways, please review and I will up load chapter 6 pretty soon because chapter 5 and 6 were actually just chapter 5 until I decided to split it because it was getting too long. **


	6. Chapter 6- Katara's Confusion

**Chapter 6: Katara's Confusion**

**Characters: Everybody but Ozan**

**Setting: Ember Island and some waterfall springs**

**Disclaimer: I don't own ATLA **

When Zuko woke the sun was just now starting to peak above the horizon. He looked down at the sleeping water bender that laid in his arms. "Katara," he whispered. "It's time to get up." Katara let out a moan. It was obvious she didn't want to get up. Zuko nudged her, "Katara, wake up." This time Katara's eyes fluttered open.

"What? It's too early," she said rubbing her eyes as she pushed herself to sit up. This made Zuko laugh.

"Everyone will be up soon. I talked to Aang yesterday and he and Toph said we should go on hike and have a picnic."

"Really?" Katara said rubbing her eyes again. When Katara looked around she couldn't believe her eyes. "Oh wow, it's so beautiful. I have never really appreciated waking up when the sun rises, but I'm glad you woke me because the sunrise is just so beautiful!" Katara turned to smile at Zuko who was already smiling at her.

"It is very beautiful." Zuko took Katara's hand and helped her up off the ground. "Come on lets go inside." Zuko said leading Katara inside the house. He led her back to her room and waited outside the door. "You should probably wash up before we leave, the bathroom is just across the hall." Zuko said pointing behind him as he leaned in the door way.

Katara smiled at Zuko as he left the room. She grabbed some clean clothes out of the drawer of her dresser and grabbed her hair brush and went quietly to the bathroom. When she closed the door behind her she saw a sink, a bath tub, and a toilet. She sat her things down on the counter next to the sink and turned on the water in the bath tub. She undressed herself and turned off the water once the bath was full enough. She slowly emerged in the water. It was slightly warm water but Katara didn't care. She took her time to wash her hair and scrub her body clean. When she got out of the bath tub she saw a towel hanging down from a rack above the toilet. She grabbed it and dried herself with it because she was too lazy to use water bending. She then wrapped her hair in the towel and proceeded to put her clothes on. That's when somebody knocked on the door. "Yes?" She asked.

"I was just wondering if you were okay. I woke the others up and made breakfast. When you're finished, come to the kitchen." It was Zuko. She wasn't surprised. She figured he knew she was in there since he was the one that said the bathroom was across the hall.

"Okay I'll be out in a minute!" Katara shouted at the door. She took her hair out of the towel and brushed it. She had such long thick hair that she absolutely loved. It was just like her mothers. After she finished brushing her hair she decided to use her water bending to get the excess water out. She then grabbed her dirty clothes and left the bathroom. She quickly sat her things on her bed and headed down to the kitchen to eat. When she got to the kitchen Zuko, Aang, Toph, Sokka, and now the untied Zhao were sitting at the table eating. Katara froze in the doorway when she saw Zhao eating at the table.

Zuko looked up and saw her. "Katara, it's okay you can sit by me if it makes you more comfortable. It was Aang's idea anyways." Katara walked over to where Zuko was sitting and took the chair next to him. She looked over at Aang and gave him a nasty glare. Zuko handed Katara a plate of food and sat back down next to her. She didn't even realize that he had gotten up to get her food.

"So, Zuko told me that we are going on a hike today. Are we taking him?" She asked nodding her head towards Zhao.

"No, he is going to be tied up and locked in his room until we get back. That's why I thought that we should bring him out here to have breakfast with us." Aang explained. He was caring, and Katara liked that about him. He cared for the most heartless people. Katara nodded. She finished eating as Zuko and Aang got up to take everyone's plate and put them in the sink. When Katara got up to help them Aang shot her down. "No, Katara you spent a whole year taking care of all of us. The least we can do is take a few weeks to take care of you." Katara smiled and sat back down at the table with Toph, Sokka, and Zhao.

"So, Sugar Queen are you ready to go on a long hike today? We were thinking about leaving as soon as Zuko and Aang are finished cleaning the dishes and making us a lunch for our picnic." Toph said putting her feet on the table.

"Yeah, it sounds like it's going to be a fun day. Are we going to be out all day?" Toph shrugged. She really didn't care how long they were going to be gone.

Zuko and Aang came back in with a huge basket. "Are you girls ready to go?" Aang asked us.

"Hey, I need time to get ready! I am a girl you know." Katara said laughing. "Just kidding I'm ready to go."

"Alright lets go then. We don't have all day." Toph said getting out of her chair. Katara stood up and walked over to Zuko who was holding the basket.

"Need some help carrying that?" Katara said looking at Zuko.

"No, but we need to take Zhao back to his room. Hey, Sokka do you mind?" Zuko said nodding towards Zhao.

"Yeah, no problem man." Sokka got up and went over to Zhao. "Get your ass up and let's go." Sokka said grabbing Zhao's shirt and dragging him out the kitchen door.

"Come on Aang let's get a head start." Toph said pulling Aang behind her out the same door Sokka dragged Zhao through.

"I guess we better follow?" Katara asked Zuko who wasn't paying any attention to what was going on around him. He was just staring at Katara which made her blush. Zuko smiled and nodded.

They walked outside and found Toph, Aang, and Sokka all ready to go. "Took you long enough. We want to get going! Where are we going anyways Sparky?" Toph said annoyingly.

"Just go around to the back of the house and you will find a path. We are taking that path. It leads to a beautiful waterfall. Only Azula and I know about it because no one bothered to take the path up there, so no one will find us." Zuko said walking around the house.

Once they got to the path everyone kind of split off into groups. Toph, Aang, and Sokka went ahead, and Zuko and Katara stayed back behind a few paces. They all talked on the long hike up the mountain and then after an hour of walking they found the waterfall. Toph and Sokka immediately found a nice shady place to flop on the ground.

"Ugh! That was such a long walk. My feet hurt so much!" Sokka had said once he sat down.

Aang jumped in the water and said to Sokka, "Sokka, calm down and relax. That is why we took this hike. Come get in the water! It's just perfect!"

Zuko sat the basket down in the shade where Sokka and Toph were sitting and plopped himself down right next to them. Katara took off her dress and jumped in the water with Aang. "Hey guys stop being lazy and get over here and have some fun!" Katara yelled at the three sitting in the shade.

"I guess she's right, we need to have some fun." Sokka stood up and took off his shirt and pants and was left in his undergarments. He ran over to the water and dived head first in. "Wow! It is nice in here. Hey, Zuko, Toph come on the water isn't even cold!"

"Ugh, okay." Zuko said getting up from his resting spot. He took off his shoes and his shirt. He was just about to take off his pants when Toph yelled at Katara for something.

"Katara! If you're having such a hard time keeping your regular heart beat while looking at Zuko's naked body then turn you fucking head around so you don't have to look at him!" Zuko's mouth dropped. He couldn't believe his ears. He looked up at Katara and saw her turn around with her face red hot. Zuko turned his head to hide his embarrassment from the rest of the group. He took off his pants and just like Sokka was left with just his undergarments. He ran towards the water and took a big jump once he was at the water's edge and hugged his knees to his chest and made a big splash once he hit the water.

When Zuko came up for air everyone was laughing and splashing each other. He saw Toph pushing Sokka backwards into the waterfall. He smiled at the sight of her in the water joining the rest of them in the water. He turned around to find Aang and Katara and was immediately pushed under water by a wave that he assumed was Aang's or Katara's doing. When he came back up for air he saw Aang and Katara laughing hysterically by the waterfall. He gave them a dirty glare and splashed them back even though he couldn't win to two water benders.

After about an hour of playing in the water Sokka decided to get out and go for the picnic basket. "Hey, let's have some lunch! I'm starving!" Sokka took a seat next to the picnic basket and opened it.

"Sokka, it's not even noon yet! We ate like two hours ago!" Katara said getting out of the water and bending the water out of her undergarments and hair. She walked over to Sokka and started helping him take the food out of the basket. "Well I am hungry, so why not?" Just as everyone had agreed with her they all got out of the water and walked over to the basket where Sokka and Katara were sitting. Katara started separating the food into five bowls. She handed everyone a bowl and then took a bowl herself and started to eat. After everyone was finished eating Toph and Sokka decided to take a nap to rest up for the long walk home. Aang and Katara decided to go practice water bending and Zuko decided to go practice his fire bending.

"Hey, Katara. Do you remember how we kissed at the invasion?" Aang asked as he walked over to the edge of the waterfall that was furthest from the shaded area where Sokka and Toph were taking a nap and sat down on a rock.

Katara walked over and sat next to Aang. "Yeah, Aang what about it?" Katara asked.

"Well, it's just that I care about you a lot and when you went missing I couldn't help but wonder what they were doing to you and if you were okay. I love you Katara." Katara's eyes widened when Aang began to lean in. He was a few inches from her mouth when her hand shot up in between them to stop him. Aang pulled away shocked. "Katara?"

"Aang I'm sorry. I'm just confused. I don't know if I could do this." Katara looked to the water and concentrated hard on it trying not to cry.

"You don't know if you could do what? Katara I just told you I loved you how could you not love me back? We have been through so much together." Aang grabbed Katara's hand in hopes that she would change her mind.

"Aang I know and I'm sorry. It's just that ever since that I had been captured all my feelings changed. I don't know what to do anymore I'm afraid, Aang. But, I don't love you like you love me. I love you the way I love Sokka, like a brother." Katara pulled her hand away from Aang's and put it on his shoulder and looked up into his sad eyes. She squeezed his shoulder and got up from the rock and back into the water. She couldn't be around him after just breaking his heart. She looked back the rock that she and Aang were sitting on and he wasn't there anymore. She figured that he had gone somewhere to cool off. When she got back to the other side of the springs she saw Zuko sitting on the edge with his feet in the water.

"That was pretty intense. He will be okay, you just need to give him some time," Zuko assured her.

"I doubt he will ever forgive me. I practically tore his heart out of his chest, threw it on the ground and stopped on it. I feel so horrible." Katara looked down at the water that came up to her waist.

"He will have to forgive you. He is the Avatar. He is a monk for crying out loud. He was meant to forgive and forget. He cares too much." Zuko said throwing his hands up in the air.

Katara sat next to Zuko on the edge of the water. "I guess you're right Zuko." Zuko took Katara's hand and held it which made Katara look up from the water. He gave her a generous smile. Katara returned the smile and squeezed his hand. "I guess we better go wake up Toph and Sokka ad get ready to go. Remember we have to into town today to get food."

"That's okay we don't have to anymore. That delicious lunch we had today was all my doing. I went into town while you were bathing." Katara glared at Zuko.

"But, you said that we could go. Just you and me." Katara looked back down at the water.

"I'm sorry. I didn't know you wanted to go that bad. I'll make it up to you and we can hang out down at the beach. Just you and me." Katara looked up again and smiled at Zuko.

"Thank you," Katara said getting up from the edge of the water and walking over to the basket and started to put the extra food back in the basket. Zuko came over and sat next to her helping her put things into the basket. "Why don't you go find Aang so we can go?" Katara said looking up at Zuko. He nodded and got up and walked away to find Aang. Katara walked over to Sokka and Toph and shook them until they started to stir. "Hey, guys it's time to get up we are leaving." Sokka and Toph just mumbled and didn't move from there. Katara moved her hands up in the air and started to move her hands in circular motions as she bent water from the springs and held it above Toph and Sokka. She then let go of the water and it dumped on Sokka and Toph and they shot up from their position and got into fighting stances. "Calm down. I was just waking you two up so we could leave." Katara said water bending them dry.

Both Toph and Sokka rolled their eyes at Katara and sat back down by the tree. "So where are Sparky and Twinkle-Toes?" Toph asked folding her arms over her chest.

"Zuko went to look for Aang because he ran off. They should be on their way back now." Katara said closing the lid to the basket. Just as Katara said that Zuko and Aang started to walk up, talking. "Oh hey guys what are you talking about?"

"Nothing," Zuko said flatly, taking the basket from Katara.

Katara glared at Zuko, "Whatever, let's go." Katara said walking off towards the trail back to the beach house. Katara ignored everyone one on the way back to the beach house. She just tuned everybody out. Sokka, Aang, and Toph were talking about something stupid and she didn't hear Zuko at all. Once they got back to the beach house everyone dispersed and went to different rooms. Aang and Toph went to the courtyard to spar. Sokka went to the kitchen. Zuko and Katara went down to the beach to sit and talk.

"Katara, what's wrong?" Zuko said sitting next to Katara near the edge of the water. "Ever since I went looking for Aang you seemed upset."

"Nothing is wrong. I thought you saw everything that happened at the falls. What Aang said to me." Katara look down at her hands.

"No I didn't see any of it. I saw you turn around and Aang get up and run away. What happened?"

"He told me that he loved me and then he tried to kiss me." Katara looked up at Zuko who had a confused look on his face. "I told him that I was confused about my feelings and everything has changed since… I… Ozan… Yeah…" Katara didn't want to have to explain it so she kind of just gave Zuko pieces to piece together.

"I understand. Ever since Ozan… you know… yeah… anyways everything changed after that and it's not your fault. It's Ozan's and Zhao's fault. I wish there was something I could do to help you maybe find your feelings back." Zuko took Katara's hand and looked into her ocean blue eyes. His other hand went up to her cheek and started to caress it. She leaned into his hand and smiled.

"Thank you Zuko, but I don't think I'll ever be able to find my feelings for Aang again. You see this whole time I thought that I had to love him because he is the Avatar and he is in love with me. Except I've never felt like that. I've always felt like he is my little brother. Zuko, I don't know what to do!" Katara started to tear up and the tears started to roll down her cheeks. Not knowing what to do Zuko pulled Katara into an embrace and hugged her as she cried into his shoulder.

"It's okay to be confused Katara just take your time I'm sure Aang will understand." When Katara finally calmed down she pulled away and Zuko wiped her tears away with his thumb. "Everything is going to be okay, Katara. Don't worry, I'm here for you."

Katara smiled at Zuko even if it was a fake smile. She was hurt and Zuko could tell. He took her hand and helped her up and started to lead her back up to the beach house. Every once in a while Zuko would look at Katara and give her a reassuring smile and would squeeze her hand from time to time. When they got up to the beach house it was starting to get dark. "Zuko, I'm not hungry. I think I'm going to go to my room." She smiled at Zuko and started to let go of his hand.

"I'll walk you to your room." Zuko said leading Katara to her room. "Then I'll go to the kitchen and get some food and we can eat in there." When they got to Katara's room she sat down on the bed and Zuko left to the kitchen to get some food. When he came back Katara was sitting cross-legged on her bed up against the head board of her bed. He smiled and sat at the foot of the bed with the food in-between them. As they munched on their dinner they shared stories of their childhood and made jokes about when Zuko would chase the Avatar and just laughed together. Zuko could see Katara's eyes light up and he could tell that Katara's mood was beginning to lighten up from the day's events.

**A/N: Thank you everyone that has reviewed, I greatly appreciate it. Sorry for the cheesiness :P. Now I have a few questions for everybody so if you will please review with your answers I would gladly appreciate it because I have no idea what to do with my next chapter.**

**Do you guys prefer shorter or longer chapters? I'm kind of liking the 3,000 words but if you guys like shorter or longer please tell me**

**What do you think should happen in the next chapter?**

**When should Katara and Zuko fall in love with each other?**

**Katara falls for Zuko first?**

**Zuko falls for Katara first?**

**What chapter should they fall in love with each other? Like the next chapter or later on?**

**How should they fall in love with each other?**

**Any other ideas?**

**Then I was thinking that I should write about what Zuko and Aang were talking about at the waterfall springs or whatever.**

**Please tell me what you think I need your input! Love, Me! :P**

**P.S. If you don't review then I won't write another chapter because I don't know what to write so please review with your thoughts!**

hee.


	7. Chapter 7- Falling Head Over Heels

**Changing Katara's Mind**

**Chapter 7: Falling Head Over Heels**

**Characters: Zuko, Katara, Aang, Toph, Sokka, Zhao**

**A/N: I will be bringing Zhao in a little more in each chapter, I think but I'm not sure. This chapter is going to be mostly Zuko's POV! Enjoy **

_"Why don't you go find Aang so we can go?" Katara said looking up at Zuko. He nodded and got up and walked away from Katara and the two sleeping beauties. _Good luck trying to wake those two up._ Zuko thought referring to the sleeping Toph and Sokka._

_ Zuko walked off in the direction that Aang ran off to. He found Aang in a clearing practicing his fire bending pretty violently. "Hey, Aang!" Zuko shouted walking up to the monk. Aang turned around and looked at Zuko with wide eyes. "Katara told me to come get you and tell you… we… are… leaving-"Zuko's words started to slow down as he saw how broken the monk looked. "Aang, what's wrong?" Zuko asked reaching up and putting a hand on the monk's shoulder._

_ "It's Katara. She doesn't love me and I told her that I loved her. How could she turn me down? She's always been there for me ever since she found me in the ice a year and a half ago. I don't get it, Zuko. I thought we would be together after the war, but she said her feelings have changed since that jerk Ozan and his brother Zhao kidnapped her." Aang rambled on how Katara doesn't love him like he loves her, as they walked back to the springs._

_ Zuko decided he would bud in and give the kid some advice, "Look, Aang. Katara has been fighting a battle with herself ever since Zhao and Ozan kidnapped her. She's confused and hurt. You need to give her some time and space." Aang looked down to the ground at his feet as they walked up to the springs. "Cheer up, things will get better. Don't worry." Zuko said as Katara turned to face the boys. _

_ "Oh, hey guys what are you talking about?" Katara asked._

_ "Nothing," Zuko said flatly, taking the basket from Katara._

Once Zuko and Katara finished eating dinner, Zuko got up to take their dishes back to the kitchen. "It's getting late; you should get ready for bed. I'll be back later to check on you." Zuko said walking out of Katara's room. He walked down the hall towards the kitchen and stopped when he heard yelling in the room on the other side of the house. He quickly sat the dishes on a counter in the kitchen and ran down the hall towards Zhao's room.

When Zuko entered the room he saw a monk yelling at Zhao. "How dare you take Katara's feelings! We were supposed to be together forever!" Tears were spilling down Aang's cheeks as he held up his hand to hit Zhao.

"Aang, no!" Zuko screamed lunging at the monk. He grabbed Aang's arm. "Violence won't make Katara love you again, Aang. Like I said before give her time." Zuko let Aang's arm free just long enough to pull the crying monk into a brotherly hug._ What is wrong with me? I'm all full of hugs now aren't I? Who's next Sokka? _Zuko smiled at himself for his transformation. When Aang pulled away, Zuko reassured him, "Don't worry, things will get better." Zuko and Aang walked out the door of Zhao's room closing the door behind them and locked it. "Aang go get some sleep you've had a rough day." Zuko patted Aang on the back and walked down the hall to Katara's room. When he opened the door, Katara was already under her covers with her back to the door. "Katara?" Zuko asked stepping into the room.

"I'm awake." Katara said not moving from her position on the bed.

Zuko walked over and sat on the side of her bed. "You should get some sleep, it's getting late." Zuko put a hand on Katara's shoulder and she turned to face him.

"Okay, good night Zuko. I'll see you tomorrow." Katara smiled as Zuko got up to go to his room.

"Goodnight, Katara." Zuko turned around in the doorway and smiled at Katara. He turned and shut the door behind him before walking down the hall to his room. When Zuko got to his room he walked in and shut the door. He walked over to the dresser and took off his shirt and pants and left them on the floor next to the dresser. He was left in his undergarments as he walked over to the bed and crawled under the covers.

Zuko woke to someone nudging his shoulder. His eyes fluttered open as he turned to see who the person is. Zuko rubbed his eyes as he got a good look at who was standing at the side of his bed. "Katara? What's wrong? Are you okay?" Zuko said as he sat up.

"Yes, I'm fine. It was just a bad dream. I was wondering… if… I could… maybe…sleep… in your bed?" Katara looked down at her feet like she regretted saying that.

"Sure, you can sleep on that side of the bed." Zuko said pointing his finger towards the side of the bed closest to the window. He rolled back on to his left side facing the window as Katara crawled into bed with hi. He didn't realize how close she was to him until he tried moving towards the center of the large bed so he wouldn't fall off and accidentally kneed her in her butt.

Katara yelped and turned quickly around to face Zuko. "What are you doing?" She questioned him.

Zuko tried to find words and opened his mouth to explain, but was cut off when Katara turned away from him and snuggled up closer. "Uh, Katara?" Zuko said wrapping his arm around her waist and pulled her closer as they laid in the middle of his king size bed. Katara sighed and Zuko thought he wouldn't ask anything since he was the one that wrapped an arm around her. "Never mind," he said smiling as he softly kissed her bare shoulder. His eyes widened when he realized the lack of clothes Katara was wearing. She was in her white undergarments that covered her upper torso and just below the waist. Her legs, arms, shoulders, and stomach were all bare. "Katara," Zuko started but was soon cut off.

"It's okay, Zuko. You're wearing just about the same amount of clothes that I'm wearing." Katara said like she was reading Zuko's mind.

"How did you know I was going to ask that?" Zuko said before she could cut him off again.

"I could tell by the way you stiffened after kissing my bare shoulder."

"Oh," Zuko said removing his hand from her stomach, but she instantly grabbed it before it could return to his side and placed it back on her stomach. She laced her finger in between Zuko's as her hand laid on top of his. "You should probably get some sleep." Zuko nuzzled his face into Katara's hair as he started drifting off to sleep.

"You should too, Zuko." Zuko smiled and Katara gave his hand a reassuring squeeze and he fell asleep.

The next morning he woke to someone banging on his door. He looked down and saw a sleeping water bender lying in his arms. To his delight she was still sleeping when a certain older brother came barging in to the room.

"Zuko!" The water tribe warrior yelled as Zuko turned his head keeping Katara's body shielded from her brother's sight. "Katara's not in her room! I can't find her anywhere."

"Did you think of going up to the waterfall to look there? You know in like places where there is lots of water?" Zuko said trying not to laugh at Sokka's lack of common sense.

"Oh, I've never thought of that." Sokka said backing out of the room. "I'll be back in a few hours. If you see her tell her to stay in the house." Once Sokka left the room and closed the door Zuko chuckled to himself and turned back to the sleeping water bender that lay in his arms.

Zuko leaned down and kissed her on her shoulder. The same spot he had kissed her before they fell asleep. Katara started to stiff but Zuko kept his hand on stomach.

"Z-Zuko?" Katara mumbled. She turned to face him. "What time is it?" She smiled at Zuko and he returned the smile.

"I don't know. I woke up after your brother barged in here looking for you. I told him to check the waterfall and he said he'll be back in a few hours. So, we've got a few hours to ourselves."

"Wait, Sokka came in here and didn't see me sleeping with you?" Katara covered her mouth with her free hand trying not to laugh. She looked down and saw the she and Zuko were still holding hands and started to blush. "My brother is an idiot."

This made Zuko laugh. _She looked so cute when she blushed. She was beautiful in general. _Zuko thought as he looked at Katara. "So how did you sleep?" He asked tucking a strand that fell in Katara's face behind her ear.

"Never better," Katara said moving to get closer to Zuko. He noticed how she was trying to get closer to him and he let go of her hand and wrapped around her waist and pulled her in closer so both of their bodies were touching. "Zuko," Katara whispered.

"Yes, Katara?" Zuko asked looking down at Katara. Her head was right below his chin and her hands rested on his chest. She was looking up at him. Her bright blue orbs pleading for something.

"Don't let go, please. I don't want you to let go." Katara didn't take her eyes off of Zuko's and he tightened his arm around her waist. She sighed and rested her head in the crook of his neck.

"I won't, I promise. I will never let go of you Katara." Katara tangled her legs with Zuko's. She took her right leg and stuck it in between both of Zuko's legs then wrapped it between his left leg and the bed. She then laid her left leg on top of his right. Zuko's free hand found Katara's hair and caressed it.

"Zuko, can ask you something?" Katara pulled away just enough so she could look up at him again.

"Anything," Zuko took the hand that was playing with her hair and put it on her cheek.

"Do you promise not to hurt me?" Katara's eyes started to water.

"Of course I would never hurt you. Not like what Ozan and Zhao did to you. I will make sure no one will hurt you like that again. I promise."

"No, I don't mean that kind of hurt. I wanted to know that you wouldn't hurt me in here." Katara took one of her hands off of Zuko's chest and put it on the right side of her chest over her heart. "I don't want to be hurt there again."

"Katara, I would never hurt you that way. What do you mean you don't want to be hurt there again?" Tears started to fall from Katara's eyes and Zuko was beginning to get worried.

"After leaving the North Pole we were roaming the Earth Kingdom for and Earth bending teacher for Aang. We were camping in this forest and were about to leave when Sokka suggested that we should walk because his 'instincts' told him that we should." Katara lifted her hands and used her fingers to put air quotes around instincts and rolled her eyes. "We ended up running into a fire nation army and they were about to hurt us or capture us and then this group of people who were amazing fighters came in and took down the army and saved us. I fell for their leader Jet. He hated the fire nation and wanted to flood a village that had innocent people living there. He lied to Aang and I and used us to help him flood it. I hated Jet for that. I was so heartbroken after that. I felt betrayed."

"Wait, Jet did that to you?" Katara nodded. Zuko pulled Katara in and she cried into his shoulder. "Katara, I'm so sorry. I knew Jet was an ass hole. I wish I was there to protect you from getting hurt."

"But, you were chasing us around the world. I don't think you even cared about me then." Katara kept sobbing into Zuko's shoulder.

"Katara, I'm going to tell you a secret, but you have to calm down first." Zuko sighed and Katara's crying finally calmed down and she nodded and she pulled to look at him with her now puffy red eyes. "I did care about you. I've always had. Well, ever since I saved you from the pirates." Zuko smirked and Katara smiled. "I never wanted to betray you back in Ba Sing Se. I thought that maybe my father would love me again. Just like Zhao said to me the day he took my crew, 'If he loved you, he would of taken you back with or without the avatar." Or at least it went something like that. I don't remember every exact thing. He blew up my boat you know. With me in it." Katara raised her eyebrows. "Katara, to be honest. I have had a crush on you since I tied you to that tree." Zuko blushed and looked away from Katara.

Katara's eyes widened at what Zuko just told her. _I've had a crush on you since I tied you to that tree. _She couldn't believe her ears. "Zuko?" She wanted to know if he had anything more than just a crush on her.

"Katara, I wanted to kiss you back at Ba Sing Se. Every time we argued back at the Western Air Temple I wanted to interrupt you yelling at me and just kiss you. I want to kiss you now, but I'm afraid of what you would think of me or if you would want to me to kiss you. Katara, I am falling head over heels for you." Zuko looked back down at Katara. She was smiling. Zuko sat up.

"Zuko," Katara began and sat up with Zuko. He started to pull away from her, so she grabbed his hand. When he turned around to look at her, she moved closer to him and wrapped her arms around his neck and leaned in and kissed him on the lips. Zuko wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her in closer. When Katara pulled away from the kiss to catch her breath she whispered in his ear, "Don't let go. You promised." Zuko smiled and pulled her in for another kiss.

**A/N: Yay! I finished this chapter! Man that took me forever! I took most of my reviewers' advice and I decided to make Zuko fall in love with Katara first. I hope you liked it please tell me what you think. I already have an idea for my next chapter, but if you have any ideas please tell me they are gladly appreciated. I would like to thank the guests that reviewed: The nerdling, a fan, biggest fan and other guests. I would also like to thank Stormsurge-Varieheim, Quirksta, and Symphonic Madness for reviewing. Oh, and thank you for being patient with my finger. It is better today so I decided to take that advantage and finish the chapter. I just couldn't stay away to long from writing. **


	8. Chapter8 Shattered Into A Million Pieces

**Changing Katara's Mind**

**Chapter 8: Shattered Into A Million Pieces**

**Characters: Aang, Katara, Zuko, Sokka, Momo**

**Setting: Ember Island**

**Disclaimer: Me no own ATLA **

**A/N: This will be mostly in Aang's POV. And, sorry it's like really late but I've been busy with school and soccer so I hope you like it!**

"Aang! Wake up!" Aang's eyes shot open. Sokka was shaking Aang. He had a worried look on his face. "Katara's not in her room. I can't find her, so I went and asked Zuko and he said I should go look for her at the waterfall. Can you stay in case she comes back? I'll be back in a few hours."

"Okay, I'll stay and keep an eye out for her. What are Toph and Zuko doing?" Aang said rubbing his eyes.

"Toph is still asleep. I don't dare to wake her up. Zuko is still in bed. I don't know when he will get up." Sokka was now standing in the doorway of Aang's room. "I'm counting on you Aang. I can actually trust you into looking out for my sister. I would trust Zuko after he said he would do anything to protect her, but he didn't even flinch when I told him that Katara was missing. Anyways, I'll see you in a few hours." With that Sokka left Aang alone in his room.

Aang got out of bed and walked over to his dresser; he pulled out his clean clothes and grabbed a towel from the closet. He then walked out of his room and down the hall to the bathroom that he shared with Sokka and Toph, still in his undergarments.

When Aang got to the bathroom he sat his clothes down on the counter by the sink. He turned on the bath. He then took off his undergarments and stepped into the tub. Aang used the bath soaps that were resting on the sides of the tub to clean himself. After rinsing off, he drained the tub. He stepped out and dried himself off; he put on clean undergarments and clean clothes. Aang picked up his dirty clothes and towel and walked back to his room. He sat the clothes and towel down on his bed and then headed down the hall towards the kitchen. He decided that he would grab something to eat for breakfast and then go to Zuko's room to talk to Zuko about training.

When Aang got to the kitchen he realized that he wasn't hungry and decided to grab and apple and some fire flakes. He sat down at the counter and started munching on his fire flakes when Momo flew in.

"Oh, hey Momo. Want some fire flakes?" Aang said holding out a handful of fire flakes for the lemur to eat. Momo landed near Aang and grabbed a few flakes from his hand and started eating some as Aang talked to him. "Momo, do you think Katara will ever love me? I mean Zuko was right about how Zhao and Ozan changed her, but if someone could change once can't they change again?" Momo looked up at Aang and cocked his head to the side. "Yeah, I know just give her some time to think things over. Thanks, Momo." Aang got up from his chair and took a bite out of his apple and walked down the hall towards Zuko's room.

Aang walked up to Zuko's door and was about to knock when he heard voices inside. He pressed his ear against the door to hear what they were saying.

"Zuko?" Aang's eyes widened. It was Katara's voice, but he didn't pull he ear from the door. He wanted to hear more.

"Katara, I wanted to kiss you back at Ba Sing Se. Every time we argued back at the Western Air Temple I wanted to interrupt you yelling at me and just kiss you. I want to kiss you now, but I'm afraid of what you would think of me or if you would want me to kiss you. Katara, I am falling head over heels for you." Aang gasped and dropped his apple. He pulled his ear away from the door and opened it. He stepped in as Katara wrapped her arms around Zuko's neck and leaned in and kissed him.

"Don't let go. You promised." Aang's eyes widened when Zuko smiled and pulled Katara in for another kiss.

"K-Katara?" Aang could feel the lump forming in his throat and tears building up in his eyes as he tried to hold them back. Katara pulled away from the kiss and looked over Zuko's shoulder to see Aang standing in the doorway, clearly holding back tears.

Her eyes widened, "Aang-," before Katara could explain Aang darted out of the room and down the hall. "Aang, wait!" Katara yelled jumping over Zuko, off the bed. Zuko grabbed her wrist before she could leave the room. She turned and looked at him, "What are you doing?" She asked giving him a confused look with tears streaming down her face.

"Let him go." Zuko gave Katara pleading eyes. He knew Aang was going to be hurt and Aang was going to need some time to get over it.

"Zuko, I can't let him go this time. I have to explain things to him." Zuko let go of Katara and nodded. She turned and ran out the door and down the hall. "Aang!" Katara yelled. She found him in the courtyard sitting in front of the fountain with his knees pulled up to his chest, his arms wrapped around his shins, and his face in the space between his knees and chest. His shoulders were shaking which was a giveaway to Katara that he was crying. "Aang please let me explain things to you. I never wanted to hurt you." Katara walked up to him and sat in front of him and took one of his hands into hers as he looked up at her and wiped his tears from his cheeks with his free hand. He nodded to let Katara know that he would listen. "Look Aang, I care about you and I would never want to hurt you, but I don't think we were meant to be together. Ever since Zhao and Ozan kidnapped me, I finally understand my feelings for you are not the same feelings that you have for me.

"You are like a brother to me. All I ever want to do is protect you and keep you safe. I mistook theses feelings for love. I know there is someone out there for you that is better than me. Someone that can return your feelings."

"What about Zuko? I saw you kiss him first. What are your feelings for him?" Aang looked Katara in the eyes and felt the tears coming back from the heart break.

"My feelings for Zuko have also changed. Ever since Ba Sing Se, I have been angry at Zuko for betraying us; betraying me. I never understood why it hurt so much until I woke up in his bed after being kidnapped. His face was the first I saw. I never felt so happy to see him in my entire life. When he said he would do anything to protect me, I believed him. I told myself that I would never forgive him for what he did at Ba Sing Se, and I know I won't be able to forget what happened, but I do know that now I am ready to forgive him.

"I understand that you forgive him, but what I'm asking is do you love him?" Aang squeezed Katara's hand and gave her a fake half smile hoping to reassure her that it's okay if she loves him.

"Aang, I think I am in love with Zuko. From the moment he said he would save me from the pirates, I've developed a crush on him. Aang, I love him, but I'm so scared that he would hurt me like he did in Ba Sing Se." Katara looked down away from Aang's gaze. "I'm scared he won't protect me like he says he will."

"Katara, I don't think Zuko would hurt you. He said he is falling head over heels for you. I don't think he would be able to handle it if he lost you. And, if he does hurt you, I'll kill him. Even if it's against what the monks taught me. I care about you too much for you to get hurt." Katara looked up at Aang, who gave her a real smile. She returned that smile and leaned in and hugged him.

"Thank you Aang. I'm sorry if I ever hurt you."

"It's okay Katara. I forgive you, but you should probably go tell Zuko that you love him, instead of keeping him waiting. Oh, by the way. You're going to have to tell Sokka, you know?" Aang pulled away from Katara's hug and stood up. He held out a hand to her and helped her up. He gave her hand a squeeze before letting go. "I'd be glad to help you, when you tell him. And, I'm happy if you're happy."

"Thanks Aang."

**A/N: Ugh! Shortest chapter ever and hardest chapter to write. I'm so glad that I'm done with this chapter! Stupid writers block. I have no idea what I'm going to do for my next chapter. Why don't you give me suggestions while I write a couple new fan fics. I have two in mind that I've been dying to write, so I'm going to get started on those while you guys review and give me suggestions on what I should do for my next chapter.**


	9. Chapter 9-Lost

Changing Katara's Mind-

Chapter 9: Lost

Disclaimer: I don't own ATLA

"Aang?" Are you okay?" Katara and Aang looked up at a worried fire bender lingering next to them.  
Aang wiped his tears from his cheeks and took Katara's hand, "Yeah, Zuko I'm fine. I'm still going to need some time to get over this, but if Katara's happy, I'm happy." Aang smiled and gave Katara's hand a squeeze. He then took Zuko's hand with his and clasped Katara's and Zuko's hands together and let go. "She deserves someone who will protect her with their life." Katara smiled and looked up at Zuko. Zuko took a step forward and placed his free hand on Katara's cheek.

"Thank you Aang for understanding." Zuko looked over at Aang and gave his a smile. "I'll protect and are for her for as long as I'm alive." Zuko turned back to Katara and leaned in and gave her a soft kiss on the lips before pulling her into a hug.

"I knew it!" Zuko, Katara, and Aang jumped and looked towards the hallway that leads to Toph's room. "I knew Katara had a thing for Zuko! It's about time you admitted you were in love with him." Zuko looked over at Katara who blushed and looked to the ground at her feet. "Come on Twinkle-toes let's leave the lovers alone and go make breakfast." Toph's ran over and grabbed Aang's arm and started to pull him off towards the kitchen.

Zuko watched them leave and as soon as they were out of earshot he turned his attention back to Katara. "So, you have a thing for me?" Zuko teased Katara as her face got as red as the Fire Nation attire. Katara smiled and looked to the ground nodding her head. Zuko put his hand under her chin and lifted her head so he could look her in the eyes. "It's okay because I have a thing for you too."

"Two out of three important people know about us. How are we going to tell Sokka? He is going to be so mad." Katara pulled away from Zuko and sat on the edge of the fountain. Zuko sat next to her and took her hand in his. He brought her hand to his lips and gave her knuckles a soft kiss to get her attention. Katara looked up at Zuko and gave him a small smile.

"He will probably try to hurt me, but I think I can take him." Zuko smirked at Katara, which made her laugh. She leaned in and laid her head down on his shoulder as he wrapped an arm around her.

"Zuko, Katara! Zhao has gone missing. He isn't in his room." Aang said running out where the couple was staying.

"What? Are you sure? Is he in the bathroom or something?" Katara said a little worried.

"No, Toph can't even feel his vibrations anymore. He isn't anywhere in or near the house. "Aang said finally catching his breath.

"If Toph can't feel his vibrations then he probably when pretty far. I don't think he is coming back. Let's just hope he doesn't tell anyone where we are." Zuko said grabbing Katara's hand. He started to walk towards the kitchen when Katara stopped in her tracks. Zuko looked at Katara and saw how big her eyes were.

"Sokka," Katara's voice was barely audible, but Zuko heard.

"He will be okay, I know he will be. Let's go have breakfast and if he isn't back by lunch we can go look for him." Zuko said kissing Katara on the forehead.

Zuko, Katara, and Aang walked to the Kitchen to find Toph sitting in a bar stool at the counter picking her feet.

"Toph! That's gross, you know we eat in here!" Katara screamed running over to the sink and grabbing a wet towel to clean off the counter. She wiped down the counter as Zuko got out a pot to boil water for rice. Toph got out of her chair and walked over to the table.

"So where is snoozles? Shouldn't he be back already?" Toph said sitting down at the table. Katara looked to the ground. Zuko saw and walked over to her and placed an arm around her shoulder.

"Don't worry Katara, he will be okay. Watch he will walk through that door any minute now. But, if he doesn't we can go looking for him. I promise."

Lunch time came and Sokka was still not home. Toph, Zuko, Aang, and Katara all met in the kitchen. They discussed how they planned on finding Sokka. "Lets split up. Katara and I will go to the waterfall. Toph, you and Aang go into town. Let's meet back here by dinner time." Zuko said taking Katara's hand. Katara gave Zuko a sad smile and started walking out the door with him. They walked up the trail in silence. When they got to the waterfall Sokka was no where in sight.

"Where is he?" Katara asked worriedly.

"I don't know, but we will find him. I promise." Zuko said pulling Katara in for a hug. "Lets split up. It will make it faster to find him." Zuko said letting go of Katara who nodded and started walking towards the waterfall.

"I'll look over here, you go look in the spot where Aang ran off to the last time we were here." Katara watched Zuko nod and walk away. She sighed and turned toward the waterfall. She took her outer clothes off and dived into the water. She swam behind the waterfall and found a cave. She got out of the water and climbed into the cave. She felt a pair of warm hands wrap around her waist. She smiled, "Zuko, I thought we were supposed to be looking for Sokka."

"I didn't know your brother went missing." A voice said. Then the hands covered her mouth as she let out a blood curdling scream. The last thing Katara saw was black.

Zuko started walking away from Katara towards the place that Aang ran off to after Katara rejected him. Zuko was worried about Katara but he knew she could take care of herself. Zuko walked farther and kicked a rock while looking around. Zuko heard a blood curdling scream and stopped in his tracks. He quickly turned on his heel running back tot the falls screaming Katara's name. As he was running Zuko didn't see the tree branch sticking out and he hit it and blacked out.

A/N: I am so sorry this took so long. I got so busy and I was distracted trying to write my other fan fiction and then when I had time for this one I got a boyfriend and he didn't like me writing so I dumped him. Also, my dad died so things have been very stressful.

**IMPORTANT TO READ!**

I am thinking about retiring this fan fiction because I don't get enough reviews and I just don't know what to do with it anymore. Please, review or PM me because I just need some motivation. If I don't get 100 reviews then I wont write this anymore.


	10. Chapter 10- His Ice Will Shatter

**Changing Katara's Mind-**

**Chapter 10: His Ice Will Shatter**

**Disclaimer: I don't own ATLA or any of its characters. **

**A/N: I know I said I won't continue unless I get 100 reviews, but in all honesty… this chapter was already half way finished… and I've decided to finish this, but it will end soon… Love you all and thank you for reviewing!**

Zuko slowly opened his eyes. As his vision cleared up he noticed he was underground or in some sort of cave. He was on his knees and his wrists were bound to two pillars that stand floor to ceiling. The room was lightly lit with torches that stick to the wall. "Where am I?" Zuko asked to particularly no one.

"Well you're under Ember Island." A voice said. Then a figure stepped out of the shadows.

"Zhao? I thought you were dead!" Zuko spat once he got a good look at the figure.

"Well you underestimated me, prince Zuko. Oh, wait that's right, you're no longer a prince. I have been told that you killed my eldest son, Ozan, and have disgraced Zhao Jr." Zhao said cracking his knuckles. "Oh, we also have your precious water bender."

Zuko's eyes widened. "Where is Katara? I swear if you hurt her I will-"

"You will do what? You're chained to an indestructible pillar. You won't be able to touch me, even if you tried." Zuko looked to the ground ashamed that he couldn't protect Katara. "I'll bring her by later so you can see her." Zuko nodded and Zhao walked away.

oooOOOOooo

Aang and Toph walked into town wearing their Fire Nation disguises. They stopped in front of a diner. "I think we should look in there." Toph said pointing toward the diner.

"Why do you think we should look in there?" Aang asked.

"Well it's a diner. Diners have food, Sokka likes food, and I'm starving." Toph said walking into the diner. They looked around the diner and sat at a small table in the far corner. They looked towards the door and saw a young man walk in. "Hey, there he is. It's Sokka," Toph yelled across the diner. Sokka looked over when he heard his name and smiled when he saw Toph and Aang.

"Hey guys!" He said as he walked over. "What are you doing here?" Sokka sat down at the table Toph and Aang were sitting at.

"Looking for you." Aang said. "You have been gone for hours. Katara was worried."

"Oh, I went to the waterfall and realized Zuko lied to me, so I came to town to get more food and there was this festival so I had to stay for that, then I ended up here."

"Yeah, well we better get back to the house. We don't want Zuko and Katara to be worried." Aang said as they all stood to leave the diner.

oooOOOOooo

Zuko struggled in the chains that bound him to the pillars. Commander Zhao walked in with Zhao Jr. behind him. "Good evening, prince Zuko. How are we today?" Zhao said brushing off his armor as he smirked. Zuko grunted and spit on Zhao's shoes. "Very well, son bring her in. I think its time to get her talking." Zhao said as he turned to his son.

Zhao Jr. left the room to go get Katara. "What are you going to do to her?" Zuko asked glaring at Zhao.

"You'll see," he said as Zhao Jr. brought in a struggling Katara.

"Let me go!" She screamed as Zhao threw her down on the ground in front of his father. Katara looked up and saw Zuko. "Zuko," she breathed. Then Zhao pulled her up to her knees by her hair.

"Tell me where the Avatar is," Zhao whispered in Katara's ear.

"I would rather die, than tell you anything." Katara glared at admiral Zhao from the corner of her eyes as she looked over at Zuko who had a worried look on his face. Zhao pushed her face first into the wall and chained her wrists to the wall so her back was facing out. He then made a fire whip and started to whip Katara's back.

Katara held back her tears as she heard Zuko start to scream. "Zhao stop! Please, let her go! She didn't do anything! Please, I'll tell you anything!" Zhao ignored Zuko and kept whipping Katara. Every lash on her back made her bleed. Eventually the pain was too much and she let her tears roll down her cheeks but she held in her screams. She counted ever lash. Zhao was on 10 when she let out a whimper.

Zhao stopped for a couple seconds to speak. "Are you going to tell me where the Avatar is?" Katara shook her head no. Zhao lifted his fire whip and started whipping Katara harder than before. This time she screamed with every painful lash. When Zhao got to about 20 lashes Katara passed out. Zhao gave her 10 more that Zuko could count before ordering Jr. to take her out of the room.

"Let her go. She is no use to you." Zuko spat at Zhao.

Zhao laughed and turned and bent over to look at Zuko at eye level. "She is because you love her. I can tell because you begged for me to let her go. She makes you weak." Zhao spit in Zuko's face and left the room.

"I am going to kill you when I get out of here." Zuko said after Zhao left.

**A/N: So I decided that I wanted to end this because I'm writing two other fanfictions which are on instagram if you want to read them follow me prince_zuko_16 or go to #zukoandjamiefanfic on instagram to read the fanfictions.**


End file.
